Rosario Z Kai
by Dragon World
Summary: The younger brother of Goku and Raditz has gone to Youkai Academy and has fought against the strong Saiyan Force with the Z-Fighters, the Androids, and the Majins. Rated T for Chapters 2 to the Final (13), and also for the Movie Chapters 14-20.
1. The Saiyan At Youkai

**Dragon Ball + Vampire**

**Sokhen, a Saiyajin that landed on Earth during the time of the battle of the Saiyajins against Frieza's might. He was sent to Youkai Academy when he was 16, but no one had known of his hidden power.**

Sokhen walked toward the school, _Wow...I sense a large energy...What could it be?_ he asked himself as he flew over the trees and landed in the graveyard, "Is it almost halloween already?!" Sokhen asked himself, he shook his head, "I totally forgot! NO!" his aura rose and knocked wind out of him, shaking the trees and the ground itself. Meanwhile, a pink haired girl was riding on her bike toward the school, "W-What is that? T-The wind seems scary today..." she kept on riding toward the graveyard.

*** CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA! ***

*** Egau urutora zetto de! ***

*** Kyoo moi ai ai ai ai ai... ***

*** SPARKING! ***

*** Hikaru kumo o tsukinuke FLY AWAY! ***

**( FLY AWAY! )**

*** Karada juuni hirogaru panorama... ***

*** Ka o kerareta chikyuu ga okotte! ***

*** OKOTTE! ***

*** Kazan o bakuhatsu saseru... ***

*** Toketa koori no naka ni...! ***

*** Kyooryuu ga itara tamonori shiku mitai ne! ***

*** CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA! ***

*** Naniga okite mo kibun wa henoheno kappa...! ***

*** CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA! ***

*** Manega pachipachi suru hodo! ***

*** SAWAGU GENKIDAMA... ***

*** SPARKING! ***

Sokhen didn't notice the pink girl riding her bike, neither did the girl notice him, she accidently crashed into his back and knocked him into a tree. "Ow..." Sokhen said, the pink girl was surprised he wasn't bleeding, "A-Are you ok?" she asked him, "No bleeding? No scratches?!" she was really surprised now. Sokhen got up from the ground and walked over to her, "Yeah, I'm fine..." he answered, "Just a little head ache from the bike..." the pink haired girl apologized, "Crap! We should get to the school before we get in trouble!" Sokhen grabbed her hand while placing two of his fingers to his forhead, they then transported into the school, in the freshmen ceremony. Sokhen noticed a powerful energy coming from the west of the room, '_N-NO WAY..._' he knew that energy anywhere, it was a large dark energy that could destroy a planet in a second! "Sorry, gotta go!" Sokhen left the room and chased after the energy, "C-Could it be...?" he asked himself, "Tch! Gotta go faster!" his aura rose around him as he ran even faster. Sokhen was blasted in the back by a blast, Sokhen dodged the next blast while the ceremony ended.

Sokhen threw his uniform off to reveal a Grey Gi with a blue Belt around the waist, shirt under the Gi top, and blue boots with yellow straps on it. He noticed a soldier wearing a strange armor flying toward him, "HA!" Sokhen's aura rose and the two fought each other, clashing their punches, kicks, and knees together. Sokhen and the soldier backflipped from each other and landed on the ground, the soldier growled as Sokhen performed the Aura Spark. Sokhen began to power up as the ground shaked, pebbles rose from the ground and surrounded him, his aura knocked it back as his hair rose and glew bright red, he was now in his Kaiji form. "HA!" he flew forward and stroke a punch into the soldier's back, knocking him into the air, then flew up to follow after the soldier, then smashed him down, chasing after the Soldier, then smashing her down to the ground. Sokhen growled as he elbowed into the Soldiers back as he was smashed into the ground, he backflipped twice before charging a Full Power Energy Wave, "HA!" he fired it and exploded the soldier, then putting his school clothes back and ran to the school.

**Yeah, I know...This chapter is short...This chapter may actually be the shortest episode of all! But next time on Rosario Z Kai... Sokhen and Kaina Akashiya search for the Saiyan Force of Prince Vegeta, Prince Tarble, Excalibran Nappa, Excalibran Turles, and Warrior Raditz. Oh, and also, we MEET GOHAN AND GOKU! + Piccolo and Krillin! Also, battle of Turles VS Sokhen on Episode 3! **


	2. Sokhen's Awakening! Kaiji Unleashed! (1)

**Last time on Rosario Z Kai, our first couple heros were brought forth to the school, but mysteriously, Sokhen is attacked by a strange soldier. Will this Saiyan be able to figure out what's going on while passing through the 12th Grade?! FIND OUT NOW...**

*** Don't Stop! Don't Stop! ***

*** WE'RE IN LUCK NOW! ***

*** Don't Stop! ***

*** There's so much to be FOUND! ***

*** We can find PARADISE! ***

*** All we have to do is GO GO BRING THE SOUL... ***

*** Mystery's a bound! ***

*** Beaneath a DEEP ENERGY! ***

**( ENERGY! )**

*** Foes all around... BUT I WILL GO, FARELESS AND FREE! ***

*** I'll give you strength... ***

*** IF YOU GIVE ME LOVE.. ***

*** THAT'S HOW WE LIVE! ***

**( THAT'S HOW WE LIVE! )**

*** My Courage and Faith... ***

*** If you're with me, MY ENEMIES WILL NEVER WIN! ***

*** We will fight...FOR LOVE AND GLORY! ***

*** We will live...TO TELL A STORY! ***

*** There is nothin', we CAN'T LIVE THROUGH... ***

*** NOTHIN' EVER DIES... ***

*** WE WILL RISE AGAIN! ***

*** Don't Stop! Don't Stop! ***

*** WE'RE IN LUCK NOW! ***

*** Don't Stop! ***

*** KEEP YOUR SPIRIT PROUD! ***

*** Then Ride Upon The Wind! ***

*** ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS GO! ***

*** DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP! ***

*** WE'RE IN LUCK NOW! ***

*** DON'T STOP! ***

*** THERE'S SO MUCH TO BE FOUND! ***

*** We Can Find PARADISE! ***

*** ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS GO, GO, BRING THE SOUL... ***

*** DRAGON SOUL! ***

**Sokhen's Awakening! The Kaiji Unleashed!**

Sokhen and the Pink Haired Girl, Kaina Akashiya, were walking through the cafeteria to the table. Kaina began to watch how fast Sokhen ate the food on his plate, "Alright! I feel awesome!" Sokhen shouted happily, he jumped up out of his seat while picking up his tray, bringing it to the trash can and throwing the rubbish into the trash. "Hmph...How do you humans even live in a place like this?" A silver haired girl asked to the brown haired boy she was walking with, "Hm?" she noticed Sokhen about to show Kaina his Kaiji Form technique, "Ha..." Sokhen belowed as wind around him began to blow, "HA!" blue hair rose around his body, his hair began to rise quickly, "HA!" his hair flickered red and back to black, his aura had changed to red with his eyes, his hair turned bright red as his aura rose even higher, shocking the audience. Sokhen struggled to hold in the energy that was trying to escape, "Tch! HA!" his hair was now bright red, with his eyes and aura. "W-What power..." The silver haired girl said in awe, as the audience all clapped in amazement. "*Pant*...*Pant*...It takes...*Pant*...A lot of energy...To perform this technique..." Sokhen powered down as Lunch ended, he heard the school bus parking, he then saw the three that came out of the bus, he smiled brightly. "G-Goku?!" Sokhen said happily, he ran over to his older brother and his family, he high fived Gohan as ChiChi gave Sokhen a slap, "You could have at least gave us a message..." she stated, "Hehe...Sorry...But my Phone doesn't work in this Youkai area..." Sokhen explained, "Y-Youkai?! Y-You saying that everyone here is a...a-a m-m-m-monster?!" ChiChi asked, "These guys seem strong... Have you fought any Youkai yet?" Goku asked, "Nope, not yet...But I plan on challenging a really strong one..." Sokhen explained, the silver haired girl and Kaina were looking at Goku and Sokhen, "They sure look like twins...But it seems like the one wearing Orange is older..." the silver girl stated, Kaina nodded.

***Sokhen charges up in his Kaiji form and growled as Frieza charged a Death Cannon, he fires a Kamehameha to Beam Struggle with the Death Cannon wave.***

Kaina noticed some green creatures jump out of the ground and grab ChiChi and Gohan, "GOHAN! CHICHI!" Goku shouted, Sokhen transformed to Kaiji Form, "Big Brother...Let's do this!" Sokhen shouted, Goku smirked and the two flew off and fought against the green plant creatures. "T-There just too strong...The soil...It must be giving them energy!" Goku explained, "SOKHEN! AIM FOR THE GROUND!" he shouted to his younger brother, Sokhen nodde dand blasted at the ground, causing the energy's signal to the plant creatures weaker, they dropped ChiChi and Gohan, who were both caught by Goku. But Sokhen sensed a strong energy coming straight toward them, "GOKU! LOOK OUT!" Sokhen shouted, Goku jumped up and dodged an energy beam luckily, "R-Raditz?!" Goku stared at Sokhen when his younger brother was shocked saying that, "Y-You mean our big brother?! N-No way...I-I thought he was sent to another planet?!" Goku looked at the long haired saiyan that stood in front of them, Sokhen growled angrily as there oldest brother landed onto the ground, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Sokhen asked, he turned normal from the pressure of the Kaiji on his Ki. He snapped when Raditz picked up Gohan and flew off, "GET BACK HERE WITH MY NEPHEW!" Sokhen changed to Full Power Kaiji, "LET GO OF MY SON!" Goku jumped onto Nimbus and flew after Sokhen, Raditz laughed, "Hahahaha! You two forgot your missions!" he shouted, "No...WE JUST DIDN'T WANNA DO THEM!" Goku shot back, "Alright, Sokhen! Let's go faster!" Sokhen nodded and the two brothers flew faster toward their older brother.

***Sokhen and Gohan both play with a ball... Teen Gohan, Goku, and Sokhen all fire a Kamehameha towards Cell..Sokhen and Ultimate Gohan punch at Super Buu together, then fire a Kamehameha..***

"Nephew? I thought that little kid was Sokhen's little brother..." Kaina said, the silver haired girl, Riona Akashiya, was shocked, a teenager uncle? She was thinking of pigs soaring through the sky, she then saw Ooloph with his bat wings and flying through the sky, "O_O...W-What?!" she was shocked even more, Kaina laughed loudly while running towards the brown haired boy, "TSUKUNE!" she shouted happily while hugging him.

***GT Goku and Sokhen (Without Blue Undershirt) both charge toward Baby and knee him in the face... Sokhen and Beerus clash their fists together, while Goku charges a Spirit Bomb...***

Kaiji Sokhen charged towards Raditz and smashed him down, "Goku! Search for Gohan! I've got this!" Sokhen flew toward Raditz, Goku searched for Gohan. Sokhen punched at Raditz harshly, then kicked him up into the air, "KA~ME~HA~ME~HA!" Sokhen fired a Turtle Destruction Wave, but Raditz fired his own Ki Beam, "DESTRUCTION SPLIT!" Raditz called out, shooting at Sokhen's Kamehameha, the clash became a beam struggle, "Tch! FULL POWER!" Sokhen's Kaiji aura and hair rose muchly, shocking Raditz and Piccolo, who had just arrived to see what was happening. Piccolo growled, "That fool! He shouldn't have gone Full Power, he could kill himself!" Piccolo flew up into the air, charging an attack, "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" he blasted a strong beam toward Raditz, striking into Raditz' back and giving Sokhen a chance to pulse more power into the Kamehameha wave, "HA!" Sokhen pulsed more energy into the Kamehameha and stroke down Raditz, knocking him into the air toward Piccolo, "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" he fired another into Raditz' chest. Sokhen fell to his knees, Goku caught him once he jumped off Nimbus, "Hey...Hey...Sokhen, you alright?!" Goku asked Sokhen, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine...Just...Worn Out..." Sokhen got up, Piccolo crossed his arms, glaring at Gohan, "Seems like he's got hidden power...Goku, why don't you teach him what you've got?" Piccolo dared Goku, "Alright...I'll teach after he wakes up...Oh, can you get me a uniform?" Goku asked, "Sure.." Piccolo used his Namekian ability to create a copy of Kid Goku's Uniform (Revival Of F type...).

***Kaiji Sokhen punches at Turles many times in face... / Turles knees Sokhen into the air, then smashes him down to the ground and blasts him down****.***

ChiChi hugged Sokhen, "Oh thank you from keeping that monster from killing our son...And Piccolo! Since you dared Goku...YOU TRAIN GOHAN!" she thanked Sokhen/shouted at Piccolo. "Fine..." Piccolo said, crossing his arms and growling, _How could Sokhen be so strong?!_ he asked himself. Sokhen was waving goodbye to his friends, as the sunset shined.

***Sokhen and Goku use Kaioken x20 and charge a Kaioken together... / Turles kicking at Kaiji Sokhen x2000, then blasts at Goku to stop him from getting to Krillin to give him a Senzu Bean, but the Senzu Bean lands in Sokhen's mouth.***

*** Reality could put you through a test, no time to cry.. ***

*** Very Much Like A Power From Above! ***

*** ALL DAY! ( ALL DAY! ) ALL NIGHT! ( ALL NIGHT! ) ***

*** You know sometimes, it makes you feel sick to the bone.. ***

*** But you'll never let go or give up the fight... ***

*** You're the one who showed me how to see the light! ***

*** OH YEAH! ( OH YEAH! ) ALL RIGHT! ( ALL RIGHT!) ***

*** THE SUN IS READY TO SHINE ON! ***

*** Be Brave and GIMME GIMME POWER...POWER POWER POWER... ***

*** You gotta let it awake! ***

*** And no matter what, you get righ up when you were stopped, bearing the crown! ***

*** That's why you're RUNNIN' RUNNIN' RUNNIN'...RUNNIN' FOR THE FUTURE! ***

*** TRYING TO LIVE UP TO YOUR DREAM! ***

*** I SEE YOU DAHSING THROUGH THE WIND JUST LIKE~ A HERO! ***

** * Get over the sorrow...Heartbeat is rising...***

*** Pouring out emotions...Ringing in the distance... ***

*** Sky, I'm looking up to you...Wishes always come true... ***

*** And it goes on and on! ***

*** GET OVER THE SORROW...HEARTBEAT IS RISIN'... ***

*** POURIN' OUT EMOTIONS...RISIN' IN THE DISTANCE... ***

*** SKY, I'M LOOKING AT YOU...WISHES ALWAYS COME TRUE... ***

*** FROM ME TO YOU, THIS IS THE SONG HOPE~! ***

**Next Time on Pt.2 of _Sokhen's Awakening! The Kaiji_ _Unleashed!_, Sokhen is met face to face with the visiting King Kai, and Saiyan Excalibran Turles! Will Sokhen be able to fight against this powerful force and learn the arts of Kaioken with Goku?! Find out next time on.. Ro...-Sa..-Ri...-O...Z...Kai! **


	3. Sokhen's Awakening! KAIOKEN! (2)

**Last time on Rosario Kai Z, the full power of the Kaiji State was used in Sokhen's attempt to defeat Raditz, but something is coming our hero's way! What's happening?! FIND OUT, NOW...**

*** Don't Stop! Don't Stop! ***

*** We're in Luck Now! ***

*** Don't Stop! ***

*** There's So Much To Be Found... ***

*** We Can Find PARADISE.. ***

*** All we have to do is GO GO BRING THE SOUL... ***

*** Mystery's a Bound... ***

*** Beneath a Deep, ENERGY! ***

**( ENERGY! )**

*** Foes, all around... BUT I WILL GO...Fareless and Free! ***

*** I'll give you strength... ***

*** You give me love! ***

*** That's how we live! ***

**( That's how we live! )**

*** My Courage and Faith... ***

*** If Your With Me, My Enemies Will Never Win! ***

*** We Will Fight For Love and Glory! ***

*** We Will Live To Tell A Story! ***

*** There Is Nothin', WE CAN'T LIVE THROUGH! ***

*** Nothin' Ever Dies, WE WILL RISE AGAIN! ***

*** Don't Stop! Don't Stop! ***

*** We're In Luck Now! ***

*** Don't Stop! ***

*** Keep Your Spirit Proud... ***

*** Then Ride Upon The Wind... ***

*** ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS GO! ***

*** Don't Stop! Don't Stop! ***

*** We're In Luck Now! ***

*** Don't Stop! ***

*** There's So Much To Be Found.. ***

*** We Can Find Paradise... ***

*** ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS GO GO BRING THE SOUL... ***

*** DRAGON SOUL! ***

**Sokhen's Awakening! The Kaiji Unleashed! (2)**

Sokhen was flying through the sky, searching for Vegeta, Turles, Tarble, and Nappa, _Man...I can sense one of them...TURLES! _he flew faster down toward the ground and landed, seeing Turles blasting at mountains. Sokhen changed to Kaiji Form and charged toward Turles, Turles kicked him in the stomach, then sent him hurtling into a mountain side with a strong punch. "You thought that was all I got?!" Sokhen shouted as he whiped the blood off his mouth, _Damn...Turles is much faster than before..._ Sokhen thought, "HA!" he charged toward the Saiyan with his same hairstyle, then uppercutted him, following up with a kick in the stomach and a smash on the back of the head. "I better check his power level...This might get dangerous..." Turles began scanning Sokhen's Power Level, his scouter broke, but the Power Level was still rising before it even broke. "H-His Power Level...T-T-Ten Thousand...EVEN HIGHER!" Turles was very shocked, "FULL POWER!" Sokhen charged toward Turles and elbowed him, launching him into the sky, following with a punch in the forhead, knocking him down to the ground, "KA~ME~HA~ME..." Sokhen charged a Kamehameha, "MY CHANCE!" Turles teleported behind Sokhen, Sokhen turned around while stopping the Kamehameha, "HAHAHA!" Turles elbowed Sokhen in the stomach, "TIME TO DIE!" Turles blasted at Sokhen and sent him hurtling toward the ground. But Sokhen disappeared in a white light before being hit by Turles' final blast, "Hmph..Time to strike the school...I bet that's where he is!" Turles flew in Youkai Academy's direction.

***Vegeta, Nappa, Tarble, Turles, and Raditz sittin' in beach chairs wearing sunglasses while looking to the sky... / Raditz falls off and crashes onto Turles, knocking down everyone else, they all laugh after they get up..***

Sokhen woke up and looked around, "Huh? Where am I?!" he asked himself, a bright red light flew straight toward him. "Huh?! WOAH!" Sokhen was hit in the face by an aura surrounded Riona, "Huh? Sokhen?" she got off of the Saiyan and helped him up, "Hey Riona! I suppose you know where I am..." Sokhen asked her, "SOKHEN!" she hugged him for some reason, then bit down on his neck, _*Sigh*...Well, Riona's a Vampire...But hugging me out of nowhere...Something's wrong right now... _Sokhen thought, Riona got off of his neck and stared into his eyes. Sokhen shook his head, "Look out!" he changed to Kaiji form and deflected an energy blast, Riona strangely clapped with her eyes green, _Wait...Aren't her eyes normally Red?! What the hell's goin' on?! _Sokhen asked, he saw Kaina with her arms crossed as she walked with Tsukune to class, forcing him to carry her books.

***Kaioken x3 Goku punches at Vegeta, then kicks him down... / Turles gets beaten down by Kaiji Sokhen (Zenkai), Sokhen then charges a Kamehameha.***

Sokhen was confused, _D-Did they switch personalities or something?!_ he thought to himself, he turned around to see King Kai, "Man, Sokhen...This is weird...I thought Kaina was the one on Tsukune like that.." King Kai said, "Yeah, you're right, THIS IS WEIRD!" Sokhen yelled into the sky. "Did you save me, King Kai?" Sokhen asked the North Kai, "Well, yeah... I didn't want you to die... You still had a life to live.. But guess what? I'll teach you my moves!" King Kai answered, Sokhen jumped in the air in excitement, "Alright!" Sokhen shouted, "Seems Spirit Bomb is easy for you..." King Kai said, "Let's just go through Kaioken during this training, alright?" King Kai asked, "Ok..." Sokhen answered. Then they were off for training, but Riona soon missed Sokhen.

***Sokhen (Zenkai) transforms to Kaioken and kicks back Nappa toward Goku, Goku then kicks Nappa down onto the ground, they both happily laugh. / Nappa fires the Nappa Cannon toward Gohan, then Piccolo gets in the way and is hit instead.***

Sokhen charged his energy after training, "Ha!" he belowed, "**KAIOKEN!**" he called out, while his red aura covered his body completely, he then flew off to find Turles, "Hopefully he wins...If Turles isn't taken down...Youkai Academy's in trouble..." King Kai mumbled, Riona began to hug on a picture of Sokhen, "Now...To fix this Personality Switch..." King Kai moved off to fix Riona and Kaina, "Oh, and Imma get me some Chicken after.." he said to himself, planning for the rest of the day.

***Kaioken Sokhen lands on the ground, face to face with Turles for battle... / Sokhen and Goku both eat a whole bunch of Noodles and Sushi.***

Kaioken Sokhen punches down Turles, sending him hurtling down to the ground, "WHAT?!" Turles was confused, "T-That same move Kakarot learned..." the Saiyan Excalibran rose up and blasted at Sokhen, but Sokhen charged forward with his Kaioken Aura and punched at Turles harshly. "**KAIOKEN TIMES 2!**" Sokhen's Power Level rose even higher, he charged forward and kicked at Turles in much speed, "Alright, then, Saranite...I'll just have to kill you!" Turles shouted, charging up a Kill Driver, "I don't think so!" Sokhen charged forward and punched Turles into a mountain.

***Turles and Sokhen both fall down from a Punch that hit both of them... / Gohan and Krillin team up on Nappa, punching on him endlessly...***

**Sokhen and Turles have now engaged into battle, and something strange is going on with the two sisters Riona and Kaina... But will Sokhen be able to defeat Turles? Find out next time on...Rosario Z Kai!**


	4. Nappa and Turles Battle!

**Last Time On Rosario Z Kai, Sokhen had an encounter with King Kai and learned the mighty Kaioken Transformation. Will Turles' terror be stopped? Or will Sokhen have more trouble to handle?**

**The Mighty Saiyan Encouterage : Nappa and Turles Battle!**

Sokhen and Turles stand face each other, "Tch! I'll make sure you don't kill anyone else! KAIOKEN TIMES 3!" the aura in Sokhen's body broke Turles' new scouter, "H-His Power Level is still rising...GRR!" Turles began to power up as well, the two had punch and kick exchanges as well as clashes. Turles charged a Kill Driver and blasted at Sokhen, knocking him into a wall of the dorm building, "AH!" Sokhen fell down as Turles began to eat a Fruit of the Tree of Might. "Damn it! It's not enough...Even if his hurts my body...I've still got to try! KAIOKEN TIMES 10!" Sokhen's bright aura's light covered the battlefield, then Sokhen was revealed to have his hair rose up as the Kaioken aura rose. "HA!" Sokhen charged forward and punched at Turles, knocking him into a tree, Riona found Sokhen and gave him a big hug, "T-This isn't the t-time for that..." Sokhen said, trying to shake Riona off, but he then dodged Turles' attack and got Riona to safety. "Crap...He's recovering fast...*Pant*...Just need a...*Pant*...Senzu Bean..." Sokhen ate a Senzu Bean, then changed to Kaiji Form, "KAIJI KAIOKEN!" the Kaioken Aura covered his body, covering is body with crimson. Sokhen charged forward as Turles did the same, they both clashed their punches and kicks, and even their blasts clashed. "Damn..." The crimson aura around Sokhen's Kaiji Body decended, "*Pant*...You're...Stronger than I thought..." Turles said.

***Saibamen beating down Yamcha and Tien as Jinkomen appear.***

Turles was on the ground, bleeding from the battle against Sokhen, "Look! Let's have a deal...I-If you let me go...I-I'll give you a chance to t-train hard enough to defeat every...S-Single one in our crew..." Turles bargened, "Fine...But come back stronger...I know that wasn't all you've got..." Sokhen accepted, the two both left each other and went to normal. Sokhen turned to Normal State, "I determine that he'll be back tommorow..." Sokhen said to himself, so he trained hard, readying for his final battle against Turles.

Later in class, Sokhen was writing down his notes, Riona and Kaina were normal luckily, but he didn't know before that Riona had any interest in him. Riona sat down on a tree and watched at Sokhen trained. "HA!" Sokhen began to glow brightly as his Kaioken Aura rose, "KAIOKEN TIMES 10!" energy flowed across the grass, shaking the ground, Sokhen then lowered his power down. Riona was shocked to see the power in Sokhen, _W-What Power... _she thought to herself. Sokhen sensed a harsh energy coming from the east, and he took off, being followed by Riona.

***Goku being smashed down by Dark Time Energy Nappa... / Gohan is slapped back by Dark Time Energy Vegeta...***

Sokhen saw Turles and Nappa beatin' on the Z-Fighters, "Tien...Yamcha...T-They even killed Chiaotzu...No...Now that Piccolo's gone...We can bring any of them back...TCH!" Sokhen growled, Nappa turned to see Sokhen as well as Turles, "I don't like that look on your face...YOU'D BEST CHANGE IT!" Nappa shouted, "I won't let you get away with this...NEVER!" Sokhen's aura rose high, "RAH!" he changed to Kaiji Form and punched Turles back, as kicking Nappa into a mountain. "Now you've got me mad! YOU'LL PAY!" Turles charged forward and tried to punch Sokhen, but his fist was caught and he was thrown into the ground. "Grr...Grr...Grr..." Sokhen charged toward Nappa and punched him in the stomach, "Vegeta! What's his power level say?!" Nappa asked Vegeta, "O-Over 12,000..." Vegeta said while crushing his Scouter, "WHAT?! OVER 12,000?! NO WAY THIS POSER IS STRONGER THAN ME!" Nappa began to charge a Volcanic Storm, but Sokhen appeared behind him and kicked him down. "WHAT?! G-Gohan..Did you see him move?!" Krillin asked Gohan, "No...I've never seen Uncle Sokhen so angry before, though..." Gohan told Krillin, "You're right...But these guys did kill four of our friends..." Krillin told the truth, "12,000 is stronger than Kakarot...I guess smashing him down was worth it.." Nappa said, "YOU WHAT?!" Sokhen raged even more, his power level rising off the charts. Sokhen charged forward and kicked Nappa back into a mountain, "You're comrade can't fight anymore...Just take him and leave this planet, NOW!" Sokhen demanded, "Hmph..." Vegeta blasted at Nappa and exploded him completely. "You're next, Saranite!" Vegeta held his energy blast toward Sokhen, "VEGETA, STOP!" Tarble got in the way of Vegeta, "He's letting us go! Why don't we just take this chance to survive?!" Tarble asked, Vegeta blasted through Tarble's body and eradicated his own brother, "Hmph...You call yourself a Saiyan, Tarble?" Vegeta chuckled as the ashes of Tarble fell to the ground, Sokhen growled even more, "You...YOU'LL PAY!" Sokhen charged forward, but Turles got in the way and blocked the attack for Vegeta, "Vegeta..I'll take care of this Saranite trash.." Turles said, he clashed punches with Sokhen and they were off into battle. "Hmph...This'll be interesting..." Vegeta went to watch the fight of Sokhen and Turles, giving Riona a chance to get Gohan and Krillin out of there.

***Turles charges a Full Power Energy Wave as Sokhen charges a x10 Kaioken Kamehameha...***

Sokhen punched at Turles, then Turles kicked Sokhen down into a mountain, eating a Tree of Might Fruit, "Hehehe..Not even in your Kaiji form can you stop the TREE OF MIGHT'S POWER, HAHAHAHA!" Turles blasted at Sokhen, but he dodged every attack, _His stamina is rising from the fruit... _Sokhen thought, he turned normal and blasted Turles back a bit, "HAHAHAHAH!" Turles chuckled, "KAIOKEN!" Sokhen charged forward and punched at Turles, then followed up with a smash, then a kick up into the air, a heavy kick down to the ground to finish the Chain Attack. "Alright, if you wanna play that game...THEN I'LL PLAY TOO!" Turles ate a Tree Of Might Fruit and punched at Sokhen, knocking him into the air, then smashed him down to the ground, "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" he was blasting at Sokhen many times, Sokhen backflipped off the ground, dodging the attacks, "KAIOKEN TIMES 10!" Sokhen changed to Kaioken x10, "HA!" Turles charged a Full Power Energy Wave, "Ka~Me~..." Sokhen began to charge a Kamehameha, Turles fired the Energy Wave toward Sokhen, "Ha~Me~HA!" Sokhen fired the Kamehameha wave and clashed it with the Full Power Energy Wave, Sokhen struggled since Turles was still eating a Tree of Might Fruit, "KAIOKEN...TIMES 20!" Kaioken aura covered Sokhen and the Kamehameha wave turned to Red, "HA!" Sokhen pulsed more energy into the Kamehameha and won the energy clash, "WHAT?! NO!" Turles tried to hold the Kamehameha, "I-IMPOSSIBLE!" Turles was eradicated by Sokhen's powerful Kamehameha.

***Vegeta widens his eyes from the destruction of Turles.. / Goku and Sokhen fire a Spirit Kamehameha and blast away Vegeta...***

Vegeta smirked, "Hmph...Seems you're stronger than I predicted, Saranite..." he admitted, Sokhen looked up toward Vegeta, "Leave this Planet! There's no point in staying!" Sokhen shouted, Goku got up from the ground and watched his little brother faced Vegeta, "Leave this planet now and no one gets hurt!" Sokhen said, "Hehehehe...Saranite, you're a fool! GALICK GUN!" Vegeta fired a large purple beam toward Sokhen, "Ka~Me~Ha~Me~HA!" Sokhen fired another Kamehameha to hold back the Galick Gun, "S-So...khen..I-I can't...L-Lose him..." Goku jumped next to Sokhen and charged a Kamehameha, then fired to help his brother out. "KAIOKEN...TIMES 4!" Goku shouted, "KAIOKEN TIMES 20!" Sokhen pulsed even more energy into the giant Kamehameha wave, the Kamehameha wave changed to Red and began to knock back the Galick Gun, "I-Impossible...T-They're power is coming together...A-And d-destroying mine! NO! THIS PLANET WILL BECOME SPACE DUST! RAH!" Vegeta tried pulsing even more energy into the Galick Gun, "G-Goku...The Spirit Bomb attack! If we just pulse the energy of everyone into our Kamehamehas, WE CAN DEFEAT VEGETA!" Sokhen pointed out, "Alright..." Goku nodded, "All Life in the Universe...Lend Me Your Energy...Please!" both of them shouted. The Kamehameha wave began to glow white, "HA!" they both pulsed all the energy they had to defeat Vegeta, "H-How could this be?! NO!" Vegeta was blown away from the energy wave, he then fell to the ground next to his pod. He tried to walk in, but Krillin charged a Destructo Disk, "T-Time...For you..t-to pay..." Krillin said, Riona looked up and saw Turles come out of the rubble, "RAH!" he blasted Riona into Krillin and knocked them both down. Turles then fell to the ground, dead from using the rest of his life force to convert it into a blast. Goku and Sokhen laughed together while falling to the ground, Riona got up and was shocked to see Vegeta gone and just Sokhen and Goku laughing, sitting on the ground.

***Goku and Sokhen watch as Krillin's ashes fall from the explosion, then both change to Super Saiyan. / Super Saiyan Sokhen and Super Saiyan Goku look at Frieza angrily, shocking both Riona and Kaina, as well as Gohan and Tsukune.***

**Sokhen and Goku have defeated Vegeta together, using their might and the world's power to defeat even the powerful Galick Gun. Will Sokhen be able to find a way to revive Piccolo and the others?! Find out NEXT TIME on... ROSARIO Z KAI!**


	5. The Succubus Emerges! Club Search!

**Last Time on Rosario Z Kai, Sokhen and Goku defeated Vegeta with a Spirit Kamehameha attack. But now, Sokhen has a more challenging problem, facing his love interests!**

**The Fate Set, a Succubus Emerges?!**

**It's been a few days since the mighty prince Vegeta was defeated, Sokhen and Riona have taken the day to find a group to get, but a young girl seems to have interest in Sokhen, muchly.**

Sokhen was still looking around, "Man...I don't see any of these clubs interesting...Ooh..A Kung Fu Club...Maybe I should give it a try!" Sokhen walked into the Kung Fu club, Riona went in to watch Sokhen spar against the contestants in the entrance tournament. Sokhen spin kicked at Saroku Mareno into the wall, "The only rule of this tournament is, if your knocked onto the grass, you're OUT!" Shinro Yamaha said, Sokhen smirked, he sensed much strength is this opponent. "Hehehehe...You'll be destroyed in seconds!" The gigantic man said to Sokhen, Sokhen only put his hands together and bowed, "Alright, I won't hold back!" Sokhen kicked the giant man in the face, then smashed him down onto the ground, "Soyubo Ken : Mayamoto Niden!" the giant opponent's body was surrounded by white energy, he then shot a white blast at Sokhen and knocked him into the ground, "Heh...You're lucky that hit...Now it's my turn! KAIOKEN!" Sokhen's Kaioken aura rose and he punched at the giant man, then kicks him into the air, then punches him in the face. His aura faded once the giant opponent, Seido Hayakami, was down, "I sense a strong energy..." Sokhen turned around to see Saizo Komia, "Hehehe...Sup, So-Face, or should I say...Saranite..." he said, "Saizo..." Sokhen growled as pebble rose around around him, "HA!" the pebbles were flung back into Saizo by his Kaiji aura.

*** Kame Hame Hame ha Kuraberu Kai! ***

*** Yume no dekasa de hariau Kai! ***

*** VS. Saikyou no rival wa jibun... ***

*** Domoyaku o hashiru chi ga hi e to tagiri.. ***

*** Kofun mo POWAA mo MAX... ***

*** Kizutsuku tabi tsuyoku nareta... ***

*** Dakara yasashisa wa yosawa ja...NAI! ***

*** Genkai-kun o funzuke JUMP! ***

*** Zetsubo-chan mo hug-shite DANCE! ***

*** GORGEOUS! Fukkatsu wa! ***

*** Dragon Ball ni onegail! ***

*** Kame Hame Hame ha kuraberu Kai! ***

*** Yume no dekasa de hariau Kai! ***

*** VS. Mirai wa Kyougaku no.. ***

*** SPECTACLE... ***

*** KUU ZEN ZETSU GO! ***

Sokhen watched as Saizo changed into his final form, pebbles rose endlessly from the ground as it shook, "So much power...It could be dangerous...Hehehe...Just kidding!" Sokhen flipped into the air, then blasted into Saizo's back, Saizo crashed into the wall immediately, "Hmph...I thought you said you were gonna kill me the last time we met?" Sokhen tempted Saizo, Saizo growled while getting up. "D-D-D...Damn...Y-You!" Saizo growled as a demonic aura rose around him, "M-My power...It's...Overflowing...Hahahaha...RAAAAH!" Saizo growled muchly and a black aura rose around his body with purple sparks. Sokhen was shocked muchly, his Kaiji Form disappeared from his body, "E-Even my Kanji is surprised..." he muttered, _His Kanji? _Riona thought, Sokhen stood ready to fight, "Tch! COME AND GET ME!" he dared, Saizo charged forward and punched at Sokhen, knocking him into the ground and into the ring bars, Sokhen coughed a bit while getting up, "KAIOKEN!" Sokhen charged forward with his Kaioken aura, trying to punch at Saizo many times, but missed each time. Saizo grabbed his fist the last time and grabbed his legs with the other hand and lifted him up, "Nice trick, but it's gonna take a lot of power to defeat me!" Saizo pulled him down and kneed him in the back, "AH!" Sokhen screamed in pain, "Weakling!" Saizo threw Sokhen into the bars, "You little piece of trash!" he kicked Saizo in the stomach, "Hehehe...Guess...That's all ya got, huh?" Sokhen asked Saizo, "Hm?" Saizo was confused of the question, then Sokhen flipped up and spin kicked at Saizo into the ring bars, "Kaioken...TIMES 3!" Sokhen pulled off a Kaioken x3 Attack and knocked Saizo straight out of the ring. Sokhen breathed heavily, that was a close one, he could've been destroyed back there. "Lucky that you're a Saiyan.." Riona said in the audience, "G-Guess you're right..." Sokhen laughed, then fell to his knees from the damage of Saizo's attacks and the damage from the Kaioken transformations. "I can't believe I made it to the finals...Thanks for the patch up, Riona!" Sokhen thanked his friend, she blushed, then shook her head, "It was nothing..." she muttered, _I don't have to do anything to get him mine...I'm a Vampire..My beauty will do it for me! _she thought for some reason.

Sokhen was walking around the school and noticed a girl sitting on the bench, all by herself, so he walked up to her and went to say hi, "Hey, you alright?" Sokhen asked the girl, "Yeah.." she said, skooching closer to him, Riona saw from behind a tree, "She's trying to flirt with him!" she growled, "He's mine and mine alone!" she gained a storm cloud of anger. Sokhen looked into her eyes as she said, but nothing happened, _Huh? My Charms usually work...What's going on here?! _she asked herself in her mind, "Well.. I'm Kurumu Kurono..." she introduced herself, "I'm Sokhen!" Sokhen introduced himself afterwards, "Well...I'm gonna go now..." Kurumu left, confusing Sokhen muchly, "OH CRAP! TIME FOR THE FINALS!" Sokhen ran off to get to the tournament. Sokhen walked up to the tournament stage and waited for his opponent, the Security Commitee high council fighter, Sayomu Tenroi, walked onto the battleground, "Hmph..You're my opponent...Hope this is interesting!" he said, "I hope so too!" said Sokhen as he threw off his Uniform to reveal his Gi, "KAIOKEN!" Sokhen shouted as his Kaioken aura arrose, he flew forward and kicked Sayomu into the air, then smashed him down and elbowed him in the stomach to stop him, following with a spinning flight around, then a kick in the face to the ground to finish it. "T-They've taken the air as their battlefield in the first attack!" The announcer, and Karate Club's President, said, Sokhen charged his Ki, ready to fly down and finish it, "HA!" he flew down and clashed his fist with Sayomu, "Tch! You're good!" he admired, Sayomu smirked and kicked Sokhen into the Ring Bars, _Crap...Can't give up now...I'm going to prove I'm strong! Please...Awaken! _his Kanji shouted in his mind, Sokhen turned to Kaiji form and charged forward, punching at Sayomu muchly, "*Pant*...*Pant*...C'mon runt!" Sayomu gained a bright red aura as a large red energy blast charged in his mouth, "Ka~Me~Ha~Me~HA!" Sokhen shouted as he fired a Kamehameha, then Sayomu fired his own energy wave and created a Beam Struggle, "Tch!" Sokhen began to lose his Kanji's energy, "C'MON!" he shouted, his Kanji appeared behind him, another one of himself, except with Goku's Revival Of F Gi. "S-Sokhen...I-I'm...L-Losing...S-Strength!" his Kanji said while fading, "TCH! KAIOKEN...T-T-TIMES...10!" Sokhen pulsed Kaioken x10 energy into the Kamehameha and changed it to Red, _NO...NO! _Sayomu thought, an explosion knocked him back through the Ring Bars and onto the ground, "*Pant*...*Pant*...*Pant*..." Sokhen breathed heavily, then passed out, he got up a few seconds later, his Gi a little torn up from the Kaioken. "T-The Security Comittee High Council's Fighter...W-Was taken down?! W-WE HAVE A WINNER!" The announcer shouted excitedly, "Will you join our club?" he asked Sokhen, "Eh...Maybe not...Imma give this club to Sayomu...He's the toughest opponent I've had in Youkai Academy yet..." he answered, the club president bowed in kindness, Sokhen did the same, except putting his hands together.

* * *

Sokhen looked up to see Mrs. Nekonome in the pool, "Mrs. Nekonome?" he was confused, "Oh, hey Sokhen...If you guys can't find a club...How about you join Newspaper Club? Tsukune and Kaina already joined, expecially Kurumu.." Mrs. Nekonome winked toward Sokhen, hearing that Kurumu is there angered Riona, "Uh...No thanks..W-We can go somewhere~" Riona tried to pull Sokhen away, "But wait, Riona...This may be our only chance to get into a club...I actually want to know what it's like in this Club..." Sokhen said, Riona sighed, but agreed, and the two were off to the Newspaper Club.


	6. Frieza Appears Bardock Revealed

**It's been a year since Goku and his friends had defeated the mighty Prince Vegeta and the Saiyan Force. Sadly, Tarble died trying to save the heroes, Sokhen has also been training for a long time, waiting for his next fight. Meanwhile, there had been a ship floating about in the milky way, it was the ship belonged by the mighty destroyer of Planet Vegeta, Frieza of the Acrosian Race. **

**Frieza Approaches! ; Bardock...Revealed!**

* * *

Frieza began to look on the Radar, there were many power levels on the Earth, "Set a course for the planet earth...I have a feeling this planet will be more interesting..." A man wearing a green armor was flying after Frieza's Ship, '_Frieza's heading to Earth...I have to get there first...For Saranite's fight...and Kakarot's..._' he thought while flying even faster toward the Earth.

* * *

Sokhen backflipped while training, he was training Tsukune in the ways of martial arts. "You can get there...But I don't think you're ready yet.." Sokhen said, Tsukune sighed, "Man...I was close to beating you.." he complained, "Hey...You can still get there next time, your lucky I didn't use Kaioken.." Sokhen said as he walked to the Newspaper Club Lobby to talk with the others. Riona and Kaina looked at Tsukune in his new Gi, it had a pattern of Green and Red, he also had a white belt and grey shoes. Riona laughed as Kaina smirked, "Alright then, Auno...To the next part..." Sokhen said, "I'm going to teach you a full on Ki Attack.." he said, Tsukune began to get more and more excited, he was expecially happy that Sokhen actually picked him to be his student.

* * *

Vegeta was training on an island, preparing for his next fight with Goku. "Kakarot...Someday I will defeat you..." He said to himself, blasting at a mountain and destroying it. "Hmph..." He said to himself, "Seems Kakarot wasn't joking...You do need training to become stronger...Saiyans are greater...With this training...I wonder how strong I get..." he said, looking up to the sky.

* * *

As the ship began to take it's land, the green armored Saiyan ran to find a spot to hide, he grabbed a red band of cloth on the ground and wrapped it around his head, "I'm going to change the future...Frieza may have destroyed Planet Vegeta...But he hasn't destroyed all Saiyans..." he said while flying off, trying to find where Goku and Sokhen are.

* * *

Sokhen jumped up and kicked at Tsukune, who had learned his own Ki Attack, and the Kaioken. "HA!" Sokhen's hair turned bright red as it rose, his aura flashed brightly, knocking back Tsukune. Tsukune began to lift into the air, beginning to lose focus on his opponent. "Time for the next level!" Sokhen shouted, he began to fly up after Tsukune and punched him down. "KA~ME~HA~ME~HA!" Sokhen fired a Kamehameha wave toward Tsukune, "HA!" Tsukune fired his own wave and it hit the Kamehameha wave, the beam clash charged in toward Sokhen, "G-Good Job...HYAH!" he deflected the blast and the beam clash changed into an energy ball and hit a tree, exploding it completely. Sokhen landed on the ground as Tsukune was surprised how Sokhen just deflected a gigantic energy ball with just one hand. Sokhen looked up to the air, "Maybe it's time to take a break..." he said, but he noticed an energy right behind him, "Saranite?" it was the Green armored Saiyan, "D-Dad..." Sokhen said, he ran up to his 'Dad' and smiled, "Saranite...I never expected that you would be so...So strong..." his father complimented, "I see you made a friend...Well...I'm sure you have more..." he said, Sokhen laughed, "You're right about that one!" he admitted, the three went to the Newspaper Club Lobby to meet the others, "Everyone...This is my dad, Bardock...He risked his life to try and save Vegeta...But he failed...But I'm proud my Dad was brave enough to even try.." Sokhen introduced his father to everyone.

Bardock smirked, "Well...It seems we're going to have a good spar.." he said to his son and Tsukune, "Tsukune...We have to use everything we got...My Dad is stronger than you think..." Sokhen whispered to Tsukune, the human teen nodded, Tsukune transformed to his Full Power State and tried to punch at Bardock, but Bardock moved so fast he couldn't even see. "What?!" Tsukune was shocked, but his attention was turned back to Bardock as he spinned kicked him in the face and knocked him into a tree. Sokhen changed to Kaiji state and flew forward, he then charged forward and kicked at Bardock, but his attack was blocked and he was thrown into the ground. "I'll show you my true power..." Bardock said while his aura rose quickly, his hair began to rise, flashing gold, he then transformed completely, "This...Is the Power that Frieza fears...THE SUPER SAIYAN!" Bardock shouted while flying toward Sokhen, the Super Saiyan and Kaiji warrior fought against each other, "KAIOKEN!" Sokhen shouted, his body began to glow bright red, he charged forward and kicked Bardock in the stomach, then punched Bardock into the tree, he then flip kicked him down into the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku was training with Gohan and Krillin, thetwo little ones charged toward Goku and tried punching at him, but the mighty fighter blocked the attack and flew up, '_Hm? I sense a strange energy..._' he thought, "Just keep training! I'll be right back!" Goku said, the two nodded and began training, Goku took off to go find where the strange energy was coming from.

* * *

Sokhen grabbed a small brown bag, then tying it to his belt, "This new energy is going to be a huge problem..." he said while looking up, he looked over to Tsukune, he nodded, "Let's go.." the two flew off to go find out where the energy came from. Bardock flew after to see what was going on. Gohan backflipped, "MASENKO...HA!" he fired a Masenko as Krillin fired an energy wave, "HA!" the clash exploded, then the two battled about, clashing their kicks and punches muchly. Krillin powered up as Gohan began to catch his breath, "Kame..Hame..." Krillin began to charge his attack, but Gohan charged forward and punched Krilin into a mountain. Krillin jumped out and kicked at Gohan, but the son of Son Goku blocked the attack and kicked Krillin back. Then Gohan and Krillin charged toward each other, finishing the episode at that moment.

* * *

**_What's the strange energy that Goku seems to be sensing? Could it be Frieza? Could it be Vegeta? Or could it have been a new enemy? Will our heroes be able to fight against this new foe?!_**


	7. Frieza Arrives! BIG TROUBLE!

**Last time on Rosario Z Kai, the mighty Acrosian Lord Frieza emerged, as well as a Saiyan warrior who is soon revealed to be the father of Sokhen and Son Goku, Bardock. As Krillin and Gohan train, Tsukune tries to see what's happening and why Sokhen and Bardock took off. Find out now...**

**Frieza Arrives : Big Trouble!**

Sokhen and Bardock saw Goku heading straight forward, Goku stopped when he noticed the two, "Hey, guys!" Goku said while giving a little wave, "Huh? Am I looking in a mirror?!" Goku said to himself, "No...This is our Dad.." Sokhen facepalmed, "Kakarot doesn't remember me?" Bardock was confused, "He hit his head on a waterfall when he fell out of his pod." Sokhen explained, "That whiped a lot out of me!" Goku said, the three flew off to find this new foe. Vegeta looked up and saw Goku and Sokhen flying after Bardock, "Hm? Where are they going?" Vegeta flew after them to find out. Goku was blasted in the leg, he crashed into the ground as Sokhen and Bardock landed. "Who did that?" Sokhen asked, the four then saw a gigantic ship, "Sorry...But it seems you four are going to die!" a voice from inside the ship said, "F-Frieza?!" Bardock growled, he then turned Super Saiyan and flew forward, "HA!" he shouted, he punched into the ship and flew to the control room. Then five fighters jumped out of the ship, "GINYU!" the purple said, "RECOOME!" the orange haired man added, "BURTER!" said the Blue, "JEICE!" called the Red with his Australian Voice, "GULDO!" the smallest shouted, "WE ARE...THE GINYU FORCE!" they all did a strange fighting pose. "Well that doesn't seem so hard..." Sokhen said as Vegeta landed, "Hmph...This'll be easy!" he said while flying forward and punching at Recoome, but he was punched into a mountain.

Goku smirked while flying above the Ginyu Force, he then kicked Ginyu in the back and engaged combat against him, Tsukune, Krillin, and Gohan all came to find out what was going on. A pointed log hurtles toward them, the three dodged, seeing that the thrower was Guldo, using some kind of Psychokinesis technique. Guldo threw more at the three and they dodged and dodged. Sokhen began dodging the two speedies' attacks, "Grr...I'm getting fed up with this! KAIOKEN!" Sokhen matched their speed with the Kaioken technique. Sokhen punched at Jeice, then kicked Burter into the ground, "KAIOKEN TIMES 10!" Sokhen flew toward Jeice and punched him into the ocean, "Ka~Me~Ha~Me~" he charged a Kamehameha to blast a Jeice, but he was punched back into Burter, "CRUSHER BALL!" Jeice threw a giant red Energy Ball, then Burter flew backwards and threw a Blue Energy Ball, they exploded on both sides of Sokhen. He managed to escape the next attack, fortunately. "*Pant*...Man...I need to put up my game.." Sokhen said, he turned around and Jeice held a Crusher Ball at his face, "AH!" Sokhen was blasted down. He stopped himself and flew up toward Jeice, he punched him in the face and smashed him into the ground, "KA~ME~HA~ME~HA!" Sokhen fired a Kamehameha at Burter, "BURTER...HURRICANE...STRIKER!" Burter flew into the beam and tried to deflect it, but his plan was unfortunate, he was hit into the ground and out for the count. "B-Burter?!" Jeice said, he looked behind him to see Sokhen, but in his mind, he thought of Sokhen like a God. "S-So p-powerful...H-How could he...Have d-done this?!" Jeice asked himself in fear, Goku and Ginyu clashed their fists, "BODY...CHANGE!" Ginyu fired a gigantic beam out of his mouth, Goku dodged and it hit into Burter's mouth, "I-I'm alive?!" Burter asked himself in Ginyu's body, but he noticed his body flapped on the ground, dead. "Wait...I'M IN GINYU'S BODY?!" Burter shouted, Sokhen looked at Burter #Ginyu Body# and charged toward with Goku and Vegeta, they punched into Burter's stomach and kicked him into the ship, "TAKE THIS!" all three of them fired a large energy wave into him, exploding him completely.

Sokhen looked inside the ship as Vegeta and Goku went in, he almost forgot Jeice was still up and ready for a fight, "YOU!" Jeice charged toward Sokhen, Sokhen spin kicked him down to the ground, putting him in K.O. "Ugh..." Jeice said, he was muchly bruised and barely even had a piece of strength left. Sokhen followed the others into the ship, Guldo was on the ground and out cold, as well as Recoome. "Well...Should we go?" Tsukune asked the two little ones, "Sure..." Krillin said, the three flew in and went to find the others.

* * *

Bardock kicked through Frieza's Soldier, "You've forced me to FIGHT!" Frieza growled while the outlining of his armor began to glow, the pieces broke off once his aura arose, his speed increased as he punched at Bardock muchly, then kicked him into the wall before going back to his original spot, and his armor flying back onto him. "I-I never knew...That Frieza would be this strong..." Bardock said, he changed Super Saiyan and punched at Frieza muchly, he began to remember the destruction of Planet Vegeta.

* * *

_Bardock was floating in space, "Frieza!" he charged toward Frieza and punched at Frieza in the stomach, but his attempt failed and he was held back by Frieza's Soldier. Bardock growled loudly as his blue aura knocked the Soldiers off of him, then charged a Final Spirit Cannon, "YOUR TYRANNY WILL DIE!" Bardock declaired, he threw the energy ball and it was absorbed by the Death Ball, "What?!" Bardock began to gain fear, but he couldn't let that stop him, he held the Death Ball back, "Tch!" Bardock began to get frustrated,_ 'I have to defeat him...For Planet Vegeta's Fate...For My Fate...For Kakarot's Fate...GRRRRR!_' Bardock thought,__ his hair began to raise while glowing Gold, he blasted the Death Ball toward Frieza, "W-What?! I-It's Im...IMPOSSIBLE!" Frieza shouted, Bardock growled, but failed in the energy clash and was hit, the Planet Vegeta exploded behind him, knocking him into a meteor, the same meteor that a strange Pod that seemed special._

* * *

"You'll pay for all of them!" Bardock threw a Full Power Energy Ball toward Frieza, but the Acrosian quickly jumped out of the float pod and the chair exploded, "Damn! That chair was comfy!" Frieza growled, "No one has ever ticked me off this much..." the Acrosian began to burst with power, "RAH!" he changed completely, he was much taller, with his armor broken, and his horns were more sharp. "This...Is my Second Form.." Frieza smirked, "I'm not as nice as I was before...SO BEHOLD A TERROR GREATER THAN EVEN HELL!" Frieza growled, Bardock just stared at the new Frieza, "Taller or not...You're going down..." Bardock charged forward and spin kicked Frieza out the window of the ship, "HA!" Bardock followed after the flung Acrosian.

* * *

Sokhen kicked and punched through Frieza's minions, "KAIOKEN!" Goku called out, he flew forward and kicked a Minion back, "What the?!" Sokhen noticed a computer pad that said, 'Namek Destination'. "Goku...I think we just found our way to get our friends back.." Sokhen explained, "Vegeta will probably follow once he finds out there are Dragon Balls on Namek." Goku sighed, "It'll be fine...Vegeta can't speak Namekian...We'll just find a Namekian Citizen to help us out with our problem." Sokhen said, Tsukune, Gohan, and Krillin caught up, "We heard about the plan, so how we gonna get the Dragon Balls before Vegeta?" Krillin asked, Tsukune was confused, "Who's Vegeta?" he asked, "The guy in the the blue suit with the armor." Sokhen said, "He's a Saiyan too.." he added, which freaked Tsukune. "Well...We're gonna get to Namek..But we'll have to bring Frieza and Dad with us. We can't have Frieza's terror on Earth when we're gone." Sokhen said, everyone nodded, "DAD! GET FRIEZA IN THE SHIP, WE HAVE A PLAN!" Sokhen yelled to his father, "My pleasure!" Bardock smirked, he double kicked him in the face, then grabbed his face and threw him into the ship, following after to keep him still. 'Namek Travel : 3...2...1...' the Computer Pad said, 'LAUNCH!' Vegeta heard the loud Launch, but to where? "This Ship'll be moving?! Must be Frieza's act..." he walked forward, seeing all the dead minions. "Wow...If they were beat by those last three...They have to be pretty weak..." Vegeta said, "I'm coming for you, Kakarot!" he began to fly toward the main room. But the launch stopped his flight, "What?!" Vegeta felt his power level drop muchly, "Is this happening to those others?! Why is my Power dropping?!" Vegeta asked himself as the Ship went off to Planet Namek.

**Will our heroes get the Namekian Dragon Balls before Frieza or Vegeta? Will they be able to bring back their friends and hopefully Goku and Sokhen's Mother?! Find out next time on...Rosario Z Kai!**


	8. Frieza's Final Form! THE SPIRIT BOMB!

**After Frieza and our Heroes move off to Planet Namek, Vegeta and Bardock fight against the Mighty Tyrant!**

**Episode 7 | Frieza's Final Form! Frieza vs Sokhen!**

Sokhen looked out the window and saw they were on Namek. "Alright...IT'S MY TURN!" Sokhen growled, then transformed to Kaiji State, "Gohan! Krillin! Auno! GO FIND THE NAMEKIAN DRAGON BALLS AND HURRY!" Sokhen ordered, the three nodded and flew off. Vegeta followed after them, Sokhen glared at Frieza angrily, "Now...IT'S TIME FOR OUR FIGHT! HA!" Sokhen charged forward and punched him out the broken window and followed after him, "KAIOKEN!" Goku followed after, as well as Super Saiyan Bardock. Frieza growled, "GRRRRR...RAH!" Frieza began to glow bright purple, then exploded with power, his body was now completely white with a few crystals in his body. "I've skipped my Second Transformation and headed to my last! NOW...LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" Frieza charged forward and Sokhen blocked his mighty punch, getting knocked back into a mountain. '_He's way stronger than before.._' Sokhen thought as he flew out of the mountain, "HA!" Sokhen fired a Consecutive Energy Wave. "GRRRRRRR..." Frieza deflected, he then punched Sokhen in the stomach, kicking him into the ground, "NOW! TIME TO END IT QUICKLY!" Frieza fired a Death Beam toward Sokhen, he afterimaged to dodge and kicked Frieza in the back. Sokhen gritted his teeth, "You'll pay! YOU'LL PAY FOR MOM! FOR THE SAIYANS! AND EVERYONE ELSE YOU'VE KILLED!" Sokhen growled loudly, Frieza roared in anger, "Y-You fool...I WILL SIMPLY RID OF YOU AND THE REST OF THIS FOOLISH PLANET!" Frieza's aura began to rise as rocks and boulders began to depart from the ground. "HA!" Sokhen's aura began to glow brightly. He and Frieza clashed fists as the ground cracked muchly, "You're stronger than the other Saiyans...But your shoes are untied!" Frieza joked, "Sorry...But I don't have shoelaces...You're gonna have to come up with another one!" Sokhen said, "Damn...You're smarter than I thought..Monkey.." Frieza smirked, "HA!" Sokhen charged forward and punched Frieza in the stomach, "How many...How many countless people have you killed?" Sokhen asked while he held his fist still in Frieza's stomach, "Ugh...Y-You monkeys...WILL...DIE!" Sokhen was blasted back, "GRRRRRR...YOU ARROGANT LITTLE FOOL! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT I, LORD FRIEZA, THE GREATEST IN THE UNIVERSE! WELL YOU'RE IN TOUGH LUCK NOW!" Frieza punched Sokhen back, then blasted at him many times, "WHAT?!" he saw Sokhen standing, with an angry look on his face, "Frieza...GRRRR...YOU'LL PAY!" Sokhen changed to Kaiji state while his red aura flew into the air, "GRRRRR!" Frieza charged a Death Cannon, "RAH!" he fired straight at Sokhen, "KA~ME~HA~ME~HA!" Sokhen fired into the Death Cannon, trying to send it flying back into Frieza, "GRRRRRR...RAH!" Frieza's muscles bulked up, then back to normal size once the Death Cannon fired through his Kamehameha, "TCH!" Sokhen was trying to hold the Death Cannon, "G-Go...ku...KYA!" Sokhen threw the energy beam into a Namekian Mountain, trying to keep harm from any Namekian. Then some Namekian warriors came, "I heard there was trouble coming from here...Perhaps you need help." they said to Sokhen, "Y-Yeah..." Sokhen turned to Normal State. The Namekians began to charge toward Frieza, Sokhen charging a Kamehameha, "Ka~Me~Ha~Me~" Sokhen was almost finished, until a Death Beam went straight toward him, Sokhen was hit and down, as well as one of the Nameks.

* * *

Vegeta, Tsukune, Krillin and Gohan had just arrived and saw Sokhen's downing, "SOKHEN!" Gohan and Tsukune yelled, "Damn it, Frieza..." Vegeta charged forward, "Vegeta, are you Crazy?!" Krillin shouted, Vegeta didn't listen, him and Goku and punched at Frieza muchly, "HA!" Goku transformed to Kaioken and punched Frieza into the air, "NOW VEGETA!" Goku shouted, "TAKE THIS YOU BASTARD!" Vegeta shouted while firing the Final Burst Cannon, "WHAT?! WHERE IS THIS POWER COMING FROM?! AH!" Frieza was stroken and a large explosion surrounded him, blocking him from sight with smoke. "D-Did it work?" Vegeta asked, but he was wrong, Frieza grab Vegeta with his tail and threw him toward the ground, "Now...For you!" Frieza looked at Goku, "GRRRRRRRRR!" Frieza fired at Goku with a Death Cannon, "Gotta be careful around this guy!" Goku said while deflecting the attack, Goku charged forward and punched Frieza up, then another Namek smashed down Frieza, but it wasn't one of the three Namekian warriors. "MR. PICCOLO!" Gohan said in joy, "Hey, Gohan..." Piccolo smiled, but then he turned to Frieza, "I come to visit my homeworld to help my friend and I find you killing my people...What a bastard you are!" Piccolo charged a Explosive Demon Wave, "TAKE THIS!" he fired the blast and hit Frieza, then fired even more, a Demon Blast Volley. "GRRRRR...FIRST MONKEYS...AND NOW NAMEKS?! DIE!" Frieza played the Crazy Finger Barrage Volley attack on Piccolo, damaging him as much as the Demon Blast Volley did him. "NOW...FOR YOU ALL TO DIE!" Frieza fired a large energy wave.

* * *

"NOW...FOR YOU ALL TO DIE!" Frieza fired a large energy wave, but Goku got hit instead of Piccolo, "Goku..." Piccolo held his arm, "Piccolo! I want you to protect Gohan...Expecially Krillin...If Frieza gets the Namekian Dragon Balls...Then~" Goku began, "About that...The Namekian Dragon Balls aren't able to work anymore...The Guardian died...So Porunga died..." Tsukune said, "WHAT?!" Frieza growled, "I-I've never been made such a fool out of in my life...GRRRRRR...RAH!" Frieza's aura began to rise even higher, "TIME FOR YOU FOOLS TO DIE!" he punched Goku a million times, then blasted him into a mountain, "Ugh!" Goku got up, bruised from all the punches, "K-KAIOKEN...X20!" Goku transformed into Kaioken x20 and charged forward, punching Frieza in the face muchly, then smashing him down, "KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!" Goku fired a large Kamehameha toward Frieza, boosted from the Kaioken x20. The smoke stopped Goku from seeing the damage caused on Frieza, "Damn you...DAMN YOU ALL! I'LL JUST HAVE TO BURN YOU AND THIS PLANET INTO ASHES!" he rose his finger into the air while floating up, a small tiny energy ball charged in his hand, growing larger and larger, "GRRRRRRRR..." Frieza growled, "I'll have to use the Spirit Bomb!" Goku lifted his hands into the air, Sokhen got up, "I-I...H-Have to stop...T-That...D-Death Ball...HA!" he shot a large energy wave toward Frieza, exploding his Death Ball on top of him, "GRRR...YOU'RE STILL ALIVE?!" Frieza was surprised, "I-I'm stronger...T-Than I look..." Sokhen smirked, "I-It's almost...R-Ready..." Goku said, "Just need a little more time..." Goku said, "I'LL JUST TRY AGAIN!" Frieza charged another, "THIS TIME...ALL OF YOU WILL BE SPACE DUST! AS I LAUGH AT YOUR ASHES!" Frieza charged a Large Death Ball, but it wasn't as large as the Spirit Bomb by far, "I-IT'S READY! GO!" Goku threw down the Spirit Bomb, it came crashing down, surprising Frieza muchly, "W-WHAT?! NO!" Frieza's death ball was incinerated, the Spirit Bomb smashed Frieza into the ground, causing a large explosion, "HIT THE DECK!" everyone got down as the Spirit Bomb exploded.

* * *

**Was Frieza defeated?! Or will our heroes have to figure another way to end his tyranny once and for all? Find out next time on...ROSARIO...Z...KAI!**


	9. Son Goku the Super Saiyan!

**Last time on Rosario Z Kai, Goku had to take down Frieza with the mighty Spirit Bomb, and Sokhen released a mighty anger never seen before. But did the Spirit Bomb really finish it? Find out, now!**

**Son Goku : A Super Saiyan!**

Everyone got up and laughed in joy, Vegeta got up from the ground and looked around, "K-Kakarot really did it..." but he was wrong, a mighty Death Beam stroke into Piccolo's chest, "MR. PICCOLO!" Gohan yelled, "N-No way...Its...IT'S FRIEZA!" Krillin shouted, "I-Incredible...I really thought that would kill me, as well...But I guess not...I...The Strongest in the Universe...Was almost killed...By a Monkey!" Frieza shot out his hand, then Krillin began to float uncontrollably, "H-HUH?! WOAH!" Krillin began to be lifted, "K-KRILLIN! FRIEZA...STOP IT!" Goku yelled, but Frieza just clutched his fist, causing Krillin to explode, "GOKU!" his final words before he died in a mighty explosion, "K-Krillin...Y-You monster...H-How could you...K-K-Krillin...He...Was...MY BEST FRIEND!" Goku's hair began to rose, "GRRRRRR...FRIEZA...I WON'T...LET YOU...GET...AWAY...WITH THIS!" Goku transformed, Bardock came back from beating the crap out of some surviving Frieza Soldiers, "What the?! K-Kakarot?!" Bardock was surprised, as well as Frieza, "W-What is this?!" Frieza froze in fear, "You just keep killing innocent people...One...After...Another...Even Krillin...You killed countless people..." Goku teleported in front of Frieza and grabbed his hand crushing it, "DON'T YOU EVEN TRY! HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE TO DIE BEFORE YOU STOP! YOU KILLED EVEN MY BEST FRIEND!" He threw Frieza into a mountain, "NOW YOU'VE MADE ME MAD...FRIEZA!" Goku's aura rose high, surrounding his body completely. "FIRST MY MOTHER...AND NOW KRILLIN?! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE KILLING PEOPLE FOR FUN AND GAMES?!" Goku shouted, charging forward and punching at Frieza, beating him up muchly. Goku then kicked Frieza into the air, flying up after him and kneeing him in the back, "AH!" then smashing him down into the ground. Goku glared at Frieza, "Gohan...You and the others have to get out of here...Take Piccolo with you.." he ordered, "R-Right..." Gohan said, he flew off, carrying Piccolo, but Sokhen stayed, "Sokhen...I'll be fine...I'm sure I can take him...You go and save the others.." Goku said, he nodded and flew off. Vegeta growled, thinking of how Goku so easily turned Super Saiyan, "NO!" Vegeta turned Super Saiyan and flew after Sokhen, figuring that he would be an easy target since he had no distractions, "He'll be easy...I'M A SUPER SAIYAN NOW!" Vegeta flew even faster, Sokhen sensed his energy and stopped, "Alright Vegeta..." Sokhen smirked, "I'll play..." he transformed into Kaiji state and punched muchly at Vegeta, then kicked him into a mountain, "I-It isn't possible...I-I am a Super Saiyan...C-Could this be my limit?! NO! THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT...I...I AM A SUPER SAIYAN!" Vegeta flew toward Sokhen and kneed him in the stomach, then smashed him into an island, "Gr...I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR BROTHER! DIE!" Vegeta fired a Super Energy Blast Volley at Sokhen, Sokhen was surprised and sadly hit, which caused a mighty explosion. Sokhen floated up in front of Vegeta, "Fine...I'll just have to do this!" Sokhen began to power up, "HA!" he began to gain Golden Hair and Golden Aura, then his eyes changed to mighty Turqoise, Vegeta was shot with much fear, "B-But how could he be..." Vegeta's question was interrupted by the powerful force of energy knocking him back. "Now you see how I was able to stop Frieza from destroying us before the Spirit Bomb was made." Sokhen said, "GRRRR..." Vegeta charged forward, but Sokhen grabbed both of his fists, "What?!" Vegeta was surprised, "Saiyans get stronger every time they fight, remember?" Sokhen smirked, he then threw Vegeta down into a mountain, "Now Vegeta, are you coming with us to Earth, or do I just have to force you?!" Sokhen asked, "We don't have much time until the planet explodes! And Goku is already on his way! We can take him with us and escape!" Sokhen explained, "Fine...But once I get stronger...I will defeat you!" Vegeta turned normal and flew off with Sokhen, but Vegeta was surprised, how did he know already that Goku was coming?!

* * *

_Frieza and Goku were battling, but the Super Saiyan was acting like Frieza's attacks were just tiny little pebbles hitting his face, "W-What are you?!" Frieza stepped back in fear, "You really don't know, do you?" Goku asked, "Well...I am the warrior who came from Earth to DEFEAT YOU! Though my heart is at peace...A mighty rage has unleashed my power! I am the friend to all good! NIGHTMARE TO YOU! Because I am Son Goku...A SUPER SAIYAN!" Goku's aura rose quickly, Frieza charged a Maximum Cannon toward Goku, "YOU FOOL!" he fired a Large Yellow Energy Wave into the attack and destroyed Frieza, causing a mighty eruption of Ki._

* * *

The Two Super Saiyans landed and walked into the ship, "Hmph..." Vegeta crossed his arms, but Sokhen growled, "Bulma! SET THE COORDINATES ALREADY! DAD! HELP HER BEFORE WE DIE!" he yelled, which scared everybody, but only surprised Vegeta. "Saranite...Hmph...His Saiyan Self is muchly cross..." he smirked, "Hey guys! I'm back!" Goku landed, but still with ragged clothes, he saw Sokhen a Super Saiyan and was surprised, "W-When did you become a Super Saiyan?!" Goku asked his little brother, "I'll explain later." Sokhen carried Piccolo onto a bed, Vegeta stared at Sokhen, he may have been stronger than Goku, but he sure was as kind. "Eat up, Piccolo.." Sokhen put a Senzu Bean in his mouth, "YOU IDIOT! YOU HAD THOSE BEANS AND YOU DIDN'T GIVE THEM TO US BEFORE FRIEZA ATTACKED?!" Vegeta shouted, "I had to save them...Cause I only had two left..." Sokhen said, "Here!" he threw it to Goku, "Wow, thanks!" Goku ate it and regained his health and strength back. Then Bulma hit the launch button and the heroes were off the planet. "Poor Namekians..." Gohan said, "I've already taken care of that.." Sokhen smirked, "I asked Master Roshi to wish all the Namekians to Earth.." he explained his clever plan. Both him and Goku returned to Normal State, then the ship crashed on something. "W-What did we land on?!" Gohan asked, then opened the door, "W-We made it!" Goku yelled happily! Sokhen smiled as Vegeta crossed his arms and flew out of the ship. "I wonder where Vegeta went.." Goku said, "Who knows.." Sokhen said, then Tsukune walked out, "WE'RE HOME!" he shouted happily, "YES! YES! YES!" he was excited, but Sokhen grabbed his collar and they flew off, "Bye!" Sokhen waved, then they were off.

* * *

**Our heroes have made it back to Earth, but what about the Namekians? Where will they live? Find out next time on...Rosario Z Kai! Kuyo Saga starts next EPISODE!**


	10. Kuyo The Dark! (1)

**It's been 9 Months since the explosion of Planet Namek, and Sokhen's school year is almost over. Sokhen will muchly miss his friends, but his 3rd and Final Year of High School is almost over.**

Sokhen walks down the hall, but three walk up to him and smirk, grabbing him by the neck and dragging him into a strange room. He saw in the room were Tsukune, Riona, Kaina, Mizore, Kurumu, new student, and his best friend, Jyden, and Gin. "W-What's going on?!" Sokhen asked, "WHAT'S GOING ON IS YOUR TRIAL, HUMAN!" a familiar voice to Gin shouted, "Kuyo!" Gin growled, Jyden looked up to see Kuyo on top of a strange machine, "I WILL END ALL HUMANS! NOW DIE!" Kuyo shouted, Sokhen smirked, "KAIOKEN!" he broke out of the chair and punched Kuyo out the window, "That takes care of him for a little while.." Sokhen untied everyone, then they all escaped. Sokhen was thinking in the lobby of the Newspaper Club, "What do we do now?!" Tsukune asked, "We fight back." Jyden said, "He's right...and since he knows Jyden and you are human...That's a disadvantage.." Sokhen sighed, "Look...Hiding here is better than us dieing!" Gin said, "A Saiyan gets weak without fighting...it's who I am...Saiyans aren't ones who sit in the dark and stare at mud all day.." Sokhen flew off, Gin sighed, "He's doomed.." Gin sighed, "No! Sokhen's a SUPER SAIYAN now!" Tsukune shouted, which surprised everybody, "S-So that's why he went...H-He's actually going to win!" Jyden shouted, "Yeah!" Kaina jumped in joy, "But he's against all of the Security Comitee..." Gin said, "He was able to beat the crap out of the Emperor Of the Universe!" Tsukune added, "YOU MEAN FRIEZA HIMSELF?!" Gin was shocked, then everyone laughed in joy! Sokhen was already beating down the Security Comitee, "KAIOKEN!" Sokhen quickly punched and kicked through Security Comitee soldiers, but then a Fireball hit his back and knocked him into a tree, his Kaioken descending. "Ow.." Sokhen muttered, "I heard you were a Super Saiyan.." Kuyo said while on his floating chair, "HOW'D YOU GET A FLOATING CHAIR! WHAT ARE YOU?! FRIEZA'S BEST FRIEND OR SOMETHIN'?!" Sokhen asked, "GRRR...YOU IRRITATING LITTLE BUG!" Kuyo fired much concentrated Fireballs at Sokhen, but he turned Kaiji State and deflected all of them, "You need to focus more seriously." Sokhen suggested, but Kuyo jumped up from his chair and fire punched Sokhen into the School building, "GRRR...DIE!" Kuyo fired even more Fireballs, but Sokhen jumped over them and fired a large Ki blast. Kuyo jumped out of the explosion and kicked Sokhen into the air, Sokhen landed on the top of the school building, every student and teacher in the school were trying to get up there to see the fight. Sokhen tried to get up, but Kuyo smacked him into the the door wall, "Hahahahahaha!" Kuyo sinisterly laughed, "Ka~Me~Ha~Me~" Sokhen charged a Kamehameha, "HA!" he fired the energy blast into Kuyo. Kuyo jumped out and scratched at Sokhen, he then kicked him into his jaw, knocking him off the roof into the ground, "Ugh...I-I can't believe this...YOU'RE STILL ALIVE?!" Kuyo was surprised muchly.

**(Battle of Omega Theme Plays)**

Sokhen walked forward and punched at Kuyo, knocking him down, then threw off his ragged school uniform to his Gi. "HA!" He changed to Kaiji State, then charged toward Kuyo and kicked him. But Kuyo growled muchly, then kicked him into the air and smashed him into the ground, firing much fireballs into the smoke, causing a flaming explosion. A fist stroke Kuyo's face and knocked him into the school building, "TOUCH MY SON AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU!" Bardock threw a Javelin Buster at Kuyo, causing a much loud explosion. But a fox jumped out of the explosion and fired Fireballs at him, "What?!" Bardock was knocked back into a tree, defeated easily.

**(Song End)**

Kuyo (Demon Fire Fox) smirked, then noticed the others race up to see what was happening, "SOKHEN!" Jyden growled, "HOW DARE YOU!" he raged and flew forward, punching at Kuyo muchly, then kicking him up into the air, "KAIOKEN!" he threw Kuyo down to the ground, "YOU MONSTER!" Jyden flew straight down, but was blasted by one Kuyo's most powerful fireballs, "Ugh.." Jyden fell to the ground, then Tsukune charged forward, but Kuyo blasted into his chest muchly, "DIE!" he called upon a Fox Fire Explosion. Sokhen was still down, Bardock was worn out, Jyden was out of energy, Tsukune was down, and the others weren't strong enough to face him. "If Sokhen will try...I'll try too!" Kurumu charged forward, scratching at the dodging fox, "FIRE WAVE!" he knocked Kurumu back with flames, Jyden saw Kuyo fire a Fireball toward Mizore, Kurumu, Kaina, and Riona, "LOOK OUT!" he got in the way of the attack and was hit, Sokhen awoken to see Jyden's destruction, "Y-You...HOW COULD YOU...He was my best friend..." Sokhen tried looking away from Jyden's body, "NOW I'M ANGRY!" Sokhen began to glow brightly, his aura began to spark up as his aura flashed gold, he charged forward in Kaiji State and kicked Kuyo into the air, then smashed him down, "HA!" Sokhen glowed bright gold, then everybody stared into the bright light.

**TO BE CONTINUED~**


	11. Kuyo The Dark! (2)

**The Demon Warrior, Kuyo has come to inspect of how the school is going. After Jaren's Death, Sokhen transformed into the Super Saiyan Kuyo awaited for. Now find out what happens now on Rosario...Z...KAI!**

Sokhen saw Jaren on the ground, dead as a rotten apple, Sokhen gritted his teeth, "I-If only...IF ONLY I WAS STRONGER!" Sokhen punched the ground, then slammed his head down, remembering of Planet Vegeta's explosion, exactly how his mother had told him. "When I needed it the most..." Sokhen thought about when Krillin exploded, then his thoughts were turned to when Jaren was burned. Sokhen growled muchly, as lightning sparked around him, his shadow began to glow gold as his hair rose, then his hair began to glow gold, "I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" Sokhen shouted, Kuyo laughed, "As if!" he said, Sokhen hair and eyebrows glew gold, then his eyes glew cyan, "Grrrr..." Sokhen growled loudly, everyone saw Sokhen transforming, even the damaged Bardock. Sokhen's body began to be surrounded by lightning, two lightning bolts creating crators next to him. His hair began to raise up and down, his hair glowing gold and back to dark black, he then stood up and glared at Kuyo as his hair changed, "GRRRRR...HA!" Sokhen transformed completely into a Super Saiyan. Kuyo stared at the light of his aura, "D-DON'T GET COCKY JUST BECAUSE YOU TURNED BLONDE!" as Kuyo blabbered that, Sokhen walked forward slowly, "DIE!" Kuyo shot a Blazing Blaster Barrage, causing a large amount of smoke, everyone was worried, but Sokhen was still walking, only a tiny smudge on his face while his Gi was completely teared up, both of his shirts were ripped off. "W-WHAT?!" Fox Kuyo hovered down and tried to scratch Sokhen, but he caught both paws, "W-What are you?!" Kuyo asked while in fear, Sokhen just gave Kuyo a glare, "YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!" he slammed Kuyo and threw him into the air, Kuyo growled muchly while charging a large fireball, "NOW YOU WILL BURN IN HELL!" Kuyo shouted, "Sorry but it's a bit too late for that!" Sokhen held a Ultra Blast Cannon, "BURN IN HELL!" Kuyo threw the flameball at Sokhen, "YOU'RE THE ONE GOING TO HELL YOU BASTARD!" Sokhen fired the Ultra Blast Cannon and it clashed with the fireball, "Tch!" Sokhen tried to hold on, but the FireBall was pushing him back, "GRAH!" Kuyo shouted, Sokhen pulsed more of his energy into the attack, then the Ultra Blast Cannon exploded on Kuyo, causing Sokhen to win the blast struggle, but Kuyo never came down.

**Sokhen transforms into a Super Saiyan and charges toward Fox Kuyo, punching in his face ; a strange creature surrounded by darkness comes out of the smoke.**

"Ehahahaha!" a familiar laugh shouted, "Kuyo!" Sokhen growled, "NOW...I WILL SHOW YOU MY TRUE FORM!" sparks of blue flame struck the ground, out of the smoke came Fox Kuyo, but more humanoid, then Sokhen flew up, but was smacked down by the new Kuyo. Sokhen crashed into the ground, starting to bruise up from the smack. Sokhen stood up and whiped the blood off his mouth, '_I'll have to use my full power!_' Sokhen began to float up, his aura rose and his hair glew bright gold. Sokhen flew toward Kuyo and punched him into a tree, "HA!" Sokhen transformed into Full Power Super Saiyan and flew toward Kuyo, then threw him into the school building. Kuyo stood up and growled, "I'VE HAD ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOU!" Kuyo shouted, "Now I'll kill you just like your Human Friend..." he laughed while raising his hands, "Human Friend?" Sokhen tilted his head, "Are you talking about Jaren?!" he growled, "DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT JAREN!" Sokhen's aura rose like crazy, scaring everyone but Kuyo. Kuyo held a large fireball in his hand, "BURN!" he threw it into Sokhen, the Super Saiyan caught the large flameball as the ground below his feet cracked and became a crater. "I HAVE TO...AH!" the fireball exploded on Sokhen, after the large explosion, the Super Saiyan was no where to be seen. "W-Where's Su-Su?!" Kurumu asked, Mizore covered her mouth, Riona growled, then glared at Kuyo, "BASTARD!" she punched at Kuyo muchly, then backflipped and fired an energy blast. Kuyo laughed as the smoke cleared, Jaren got up from the ground, "S-Sokhen...T-Thanks for the energy..." he said, then everyone saw Jaren, "Wait...Sokhen?!" Riona asked, Gin growled, "TAKE THIS!" Gin changed into wolf form and scratched at Kuyo, but the Demon Fox afterimaged and dodged his attack. Gin was kicked into the ground, a loud energy sound was heard from everyone, "EVERYONE! LEND ME YOUR ENERGY!" Sokhen flew up with his hands raised in the air, his body covered by a white aura, he then held his hand down and an energy ball came out of his hand, he threw the energy ball toward Kuyo, it then exploded around him, then he was lifted up and knocked down by the Spirit of everyone. Sokhen fell to the ground and passed out, he panted extremely hard, Kuyo coughed out blood, "Y-You...HOW DARE...Y-You..." Kuyo coughed out blood again, "YOU...WILL...DIE...FOR...THIS...YOU...BASTARD...GAH!" Kuyo was out of breath and strength, Sokhen laughed with everyone else, "Hey...Hey guys! GUYS! GUYS!" Gin was stuck in the wall from trying to hold off Kuyo, "Can I get some help here?! GUYS?! GUYS!" he yelled again.

**Sokhen holds the Spirit Bomb (Energy Ball), then throws it at Kuyo ; Gin is stuck in the wall, he shakes his head and spits into the grass.**

* * *

**DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP!**

**WE'RE IN LUCK NOW!**

**DON'T STOP!**

**THERE'S SO MUCH TO BE FOUND!  
**

**WE CAN FIND PARADISE!**

**ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS...GO GO BRING THE SOUL..**

* * *

**MYSTERY'S A BOUND...BENEATH A DEEP, ENERGY!  
ENERGY!**

**FOES..ALL AROUND!  
BUT I WILL GO, FARELESS AND FREE!**

**I'll, give you strength...**

**YOU GIVE ME LOVE...That's how we live! (That's how we live!)**

**My courage and faith..IF YOU'RE WITH ME, MY ENEMIES WILL NEVER WIN!**

**We will fight, FOR LOVE AND GLORY!**

**We will live to..TEAR A STORY!**

**There is nothing we can't live through...NOTHING EVER DIES...**

**WE WILL RISE AGAIN!**

* * *

**DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP!**

**WE'RE IN LUCK NOW!**

**DON'T STOP!**

**THERE'S SO MUCH TO BE FOUND!**

**We can find paradise...**

**ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS GO!**

**DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP!**

**WE'RE IN LUCK NOW!**

**DON'T STOP!**

**KEEP YOUR SPIRIT PROUD!**

**AND RIDE UPON THE WIND!  
ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS GO GO BRING THE SOUL...**

**DRAGON SOUL!**

* * *

**So lived on the heroes of tommorow...**

Bardock got up from the ground, "My son...A Super Saiyan..." he said while flying off into the sky, not turning back.

"KURUMU!" Sokhen yelled as Kurumu stuffed his face into her chest, he felt the air still inside his mouth draining out, Riona and Mizore growled, "HE'S MINE!" they both shouted, all of them pulling on Sokhen, Tsukune and Kaina began to laugh, while Gin took photos of the fight.


	12. Kaimon The Wolf

**It has been a Month Since Kuyo has been defeated by Sokhen's Spirit Bomb. Sokhen has trained muchly and sadly, used up his Summer Break of Training to stop Frieza from gaining the Namekian Dragon Balls.**

Sokhen was walking through the hall of Youkai Academy, then he saw Riona and Kurumu, "Hi, Su-Su!" Kurumu shouted, then grabbed his arm and squeezed it through her chest, "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sokhen shouted, then Tsukune and Yukari came, "GET OFF MY SOKHEN!" the little witch shouted, she summoned a Pan upon Kurumu's head, "Huh?" Sokhen stared at Kurumu knocked out. He then thought of his mother, walking toward the cafeteria, "I'M JUST SO HUNGRY!" he shouted, Tsukune covered his mouth, "Not so loud...We might get in trouble.." he whispered. But he saw a girl over at another table, he recognized her perfectly, then she sat next to her, "What are you doing here?!" he whispered to her, "I was sent here, just like you!" she whispered back. "Sharotto! He could follow us! He could be coming to kill you!" Sokhen said, Sharotto crossed her arms, "I missed you..You were gone for so long..I couldn't take it anymore.." she explained, Sokhen scratched the back of his head, "Ehehehe.." he nervously laughed, then Kurumu, Tsukune, Yukari, Kaina, and Riona came, Riona glared at Sharotto. "Is this your friend, Sokhen?" Riona asked Sokhen, "Oh, yeah...This is Sharotto, my friend from the colony of the Saiyans that survived, but sadly Sharotto was the only one left that was still there." he explained, Kurumu growled, "Su-Su is mine! DON'T THINK OF ANYTHING SHARO GIRL!" she demanded, Sokhen laughed nervously, Sharotto hugged onto Sokhen, "Well..You're going to have to get through me first!" Sokhen then noticed Sharotto's tail was cut, "What happened to your tail?" he asked her, Sharotto then explained, "I cut it off when I came to Earth, I saw your tail gone when I came and I cut mine's off when I came into the school." Sharotto and Sokhen walked out of the cafeteria, making Riona and Kurumu jealous. Sokhen was in the Youkai Tournament, Sharotto entered as well to impress Sokhen, Sokhen beat down opponents one by one, even Sharotto was downed. Until the Final Round, it was Sokhen against a warrior from the west, it was Kaimon, a Werewolf that Gin rivaled. Sokhen and Kaimon began battle stances, "Alright...How about you go first?" Kaimon dared, Sokhen taunted him, "Why don't you come over here and fight me, Poodle?" Gin rung a bell, "NICE ONE!" he shouted, Kaimon growled, the two battled each other in a true final round.

Kaimon punched Sokhen down, then Sokhen went Kaioken and punched him into a wall. Sharotto cheered for Sokhen, "HA!" he punched Kaimon into grass, "YOUR OUT!" Sokhen jumped in joy. Kaimon growled, "I can't believe I lost to that guy!" he growled, yelling at himself and clutching his fist, "YOU...YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" he glared at Sokhen, then Sharotto hugged the winner's arm, "Huh?" he was confused, Sharotto smirked, "Hey! You promised that you would marry me when we were kids!" she shouted, Riona and Kurumu were cross, "WHAT!" Kurumu shouted, "HE'S MINE AND YOU BETTER BACK OFF!" Riona grabbed Sokhen, "SU-SU IS MINE!" Kurumu chased after Riona, Sharotto flew after and Yukari ran as well, "GIVE ME BACK MY SOKHEN!" the little witch demanded, Sokhen laughed a bit.

**Take off and Fly Now!**

**While gazing on the clouds below...**

**So come and fly..**

**Along the rising sky!**

**Just know that somehow..**

**You got to liberate your soul...**

**AND RIDE UPON THE WIND!**

**Seems like new enemies are HERE ONCE AGAIN...**

**They've come cause they've got there eyes SET ON THIS WORLD...**

**I foresee the Violence..FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!**

**I'm gonna save the Earth. I'll be it's only shield!**

**That's right I won't give in, no I won't stop fighting 'till the end!**

**Because as I give up, I know that the Earth'll stop for good!**

**Stand up and fight now!**

**A fist filled to the brim with faith is full of strength, and it sure can't ever be beat.**

**Just show them how now!**

**The savior of tommorow is my courage for today...FOR THE WORLD!**

* * *

Sharotto was sitting in class, right next to Sokhen, her fiance, so sad for Riona, Yukari, and Kurumu. Sokhen sighed, he still had no idea what the answer was, he gave a guess to every question. After class, Sharotto and Sokhen walked down the hall, "You only got Su-Su because of that stupid promise.." Kurumu growled, Riona crossed her arms, she couldn't believe her chances were ruined by a monkey girl. Sokhen walked forward, sensing a dark energy far west, and Sharotto's Scouter picked it up. "What do you think it could be?" She asked, "No idea...But it feels like...~" Sokhen paused, "Kaimon?!" he flew to the field where all the students hung out, he threw off his School Uniform to his Gi as he landed, "Kaimon! What are you doing?!" Sokhen asked, Kaimon threw wounded Jaren into a tree, with a harsh wind flowing from his growl, Kaimon laughed, "You shouldn't have come.." he chuckled, Sokhen caught both of his fists, "I said What are you doing?!" Sokhen growled, Dragon Throwing Kaimon into the shack. Sokhen walked toward the werewolf angrily, "Now..Tell me what you're doing!" Sokhen growled, Kaimon then held a Ki blast, "IT'S CALLED REVENGE!" he fired it in Sokhen's chest, knocking him back. Kaimon gained dark aura around his body and flew toward Sokhen, punching all over him, then slammed him down with an Energy Beam. Sokhen got up from the ground and began to power up, "KAIOKEN...TIMES 20!" his body was now completely surrounded by red aura and his hair was raised by the aura, he punched Kaimon back and then kicked him up, smashing him back down, then Kaimon grabbed his throat and slammed him into the ground, "GRAH!" Kaimon fired a large energy wave that knocked Sokhen into the ground. Sokhen got up and watched as Kaimon walked up to him, "NOW...FACE YOUR END!" Kaimon's aura began to rise, "KAIOKEN!" Sokhen flew toward Kaimon and punched him into a tree. Kaimon growled while gettting up, he punched Sokhen back, then tried to punch him again, but his hand was caught by Super Saiyan Sokhen. "W-What?!" Kaimon was confused, "W-What are you?!" he asked, Sokhen punched him back, "I..." he began, while punching at him repeatedly, "AM A SUPER SAIYAN!" he smashed Kaimon into the ground, "KA~ME~HA~ME~" a Super Kamehameha charged in his hands, "HA!" he fired it into Kaimon and created a large explosion.

Sokhen stood up to see what the damage was, he saw Kaimon was gone, suspecting he dodged. "Man...I gave it my all that time..." Sokhen sighed, "HA!" he began to power up and float up toward Kaimon, the werewolf glared at the Super Saiyan who had decended from his form. "Alright...Let's start!" Sokhen's aura rose highly, he then flew forward and punched Kaimon repeatedly in the face, the werewolf growled and smashed him down into the ground, then Sokhen flew into the air as Kaimon threw an energy wave volley at him, he punched and kicked all the energy blasts away. Jaren blasted at the energy blasts, him and Tsukune jumped over the last one, which caused a large explosion. Jaren looked up, "I hope Sokhen's doing fine up there.." he said before he passed out. Tsukune saw a red glow in the smoke that Sokhen and Kaimon were battling in, a deflected energy wave headed straight toward him, he tried to block it, but it was too strong and still put much damage on his body, the hit caused another explosion, which Sokhen noticed, "Grr...YOU BASTARD!" Sokhen's aura rose and he punched into the werewolf's stomach, he transformed into Kaiji state and kicked him into the ground. "Maybe that did enough.." Sokhen said while floating down, he then watched as Kaimon began to gain large golden aura, "FACE MY TRUE POWER!" he flew toward Sokhen and punched him in the face, Sokhen turned Super Saiyan and the two duked it out.

* * *

Sharotto looked up, she was watching the battle unfold, "I can't believe Sokhen's a Legendary Super Saiyan." she said to herself, "Su-Su is many things related to amazing." Kurumu said, Riona nodded, "Sokhen can take on any opponent, he even beat the shit out of Frieza before he became a Super Saiyan.." Riona added, Sharotto smirked, "You guys are right.." she said, jumping in joy.

* * *

Sokhen and Kaimon began to rap up their battle, "GRRR...TAKE THIS!" he threw down a large energy ball that could crush everyone who were hurt from Kaimon's original form terror. "Ka~Me~Ha~Me~" He charged a Hyper Kamehameha, "HA!" he fired the large Golden Kamehameha into Kaimon's large energy ball, "D-Darn...I-It's not enough..." Sokhen began to power up, "HA!" Kaimon shouted, "TIME FOR YOUR DOOM!" the werewolf threw energy blasts into the Death Ball, making it larger, "N-Not enough power!" Sokhen descended from Super Saiyan state, "K-KAIOKEN!" the gold in the Hyper Kamehameha turned bright red, "KAIO KAMEHAMEHA!" the Kamehameha grew even larger, starting to push back the Death Ball, "N-NEVER! I WILL NEVER LOSE TO YOU!" Kaimon threw even more energy blasts, "GRRRR...HA!" he turned Kaiji State, then back to Super Saiyan, changing the Kaio Kamehameha into an Ultra Kamehameha, it began to push back the Death Ball even further, "NO...NO!" Kaimon began to eradicate from the Ultra Kamehameha Wave, which created a humongous explosion, knocking Sokhen into the ground. "Ehehehe...At least it's all over..." Sokhen said before passing out.

* * *

Sokhen and Tsukune threw their bowling balls, knocking down their pins, but Tsukune's last pin stood up tall, "YEAH!" Sokhen jumped in joy, "Aw man..." Tsukune sighed, then everyone laughed as the moon glew bright. Kaina smiled, "It's alright, Tsukune..You can always try again next time.." she said, making Tsukune smile, "Thanks, Kaina." he said, then Sokhen smiled. Sharotto hugged Sokhen's arm, "Huh?!" Sokhen was confused, "WHAT THE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sokhen shouted, then Kurumu and Riona growled muchly, then screamed at Sharotto. Then the screen phazed to black, showing a bright light shine upon it.

* * *

**Hashiridase! Hashiridase!  
**

**Sora Tataku, hata Kazashi!**

** Hatenai kono umi wokoete sagashi ni yukou yo!**

**Dare mo imada mitsu kararenai!**

**Sekai no kiseki wo..**

**Takanaru fune omoi no mama..**

**Sugi susumu dake sa!**

**Yume oibito ga nokosu ashiato O!**

**Don-na arashi no yoru mo, kokoro hitotsu ni sureba..**

**Koete yukeru yo!**

**Itsudatte!**

**Hashiridase! Hashiridase!**

**Sora Tataku, hata Kazashi!**

**Dare ni mo misenai..namida mo aru keredo**

**Oikete! Oikete!**

**Yume o sasu konpasu wa..**

**Massugu na hitomi sa, tachi-domararenai!**

**Around The World...**

**START ME UP!**

**Brand New World...**

**START ME UP!**

* * *

**Sokhen : Hey everyone! Tune in for the Final Episode of Rosario Z Kai! Where so much happens! First, it's my 17th Birthday! Also Graduation day...Also...SO MUCH FUN! First, Riona and Kaina's father, Issen...I think his name was...And his inbotic warrior, Yeizo, also the Annual Graduation Tournament!**

**Kurumu : Su-Su...I failed...D:**

**Goku : See you all there! -Instant Transmissions-**

**Gohan : Ehehe!**


	13. The Finale

**Episode 12 : The True Saiyan**

Sokhen awoken and got out of bed, putting on his Gi and flying out of the window, he rose his aura and flew faster, Tsukune saw Sokhen flying through the air, "HEY, SOKHEN!" he waved, Sokhen waved back, then flew even faster. Then saw Tsukune training, he then flew down and began to train with him. Sokhen backflipped from Tsukune's kick, "Hey..That wasn't fair.." Sokhen complained, "You're an alien...That's not fair.." Tsukune shot back, "I get your point." the Saiyan sighed, but he smirked, "But still...Since your not gonna be fair..I'M NOT EITHER!" he transformed into a Super Saiyan and punched Tsukune backwards. Sokhen turned normal and saw a bright red light in the sky, then he looked to Tsukune and he didn't look so good. Neither did any one else in the school besides him and Sharotto. "Something weirds going on..Hey, Auno...COME ON!" Sokhen shook him, "Man.." the Saiyan flew into the air and searched for any danger, he saw a large beast and flew toward it, being hit into a tree.

He got up and turned to Kaioken, punching at it violently from all sides, he flew back a bit, "**BURST...BLASTER!**" Sokhen shouted, shooting an extremely large Energy Wave at the beast, fried chicken flying everywhere. "I need to know what's happening here.." Sokhen flew across campus until he found a grey machine, it was absorbing energy, he then shot a Kamehameha wave at it and exploded the machine, landed and coming out of Kaioken. "Ok..That may fix everyone..But I still need to know who made this.." Sokhen said to himself, he then flew into the air and looked at everyone, they were walking around like nothing happened, "I guess this is a good idea.." Sokhen flew down to the others and began to walk with them. "Wait, Sharotto..I didn't promise to marry you..I said I'd promise to _Carry_ you.." Sokhen said, "CARRY?!" Sharotto saddened, she remembered the wrong thing. Kurumu jumped in joy, Yukari wondering why she did, and Sokhen carried Sharotto to class. "There.." he said, putting her down. He then looked at Riona, smiling from Sharotto getting the wrong idea.

Sokhen sat down and noticed his chair was cold, "Oh..my..god..." he said, "Someone...Sat in my seat.." Sokhen thought, but he sat down anyway, even though how cold it was. He did not enjoy the freezing cold chill on his butt, but he had to take it, Sokhen was asked a Math Trivia Question, "How much damage would the Barrier take if we, all 248 people on campus, were in monster form?" Mrs. Mihiko asked him, "Hmm..Let's see.." Sokhen added, "It's Over 9000?" he guessed, "Correct.."

* * *

**TAKE OFF AND FLY NOW! : Sokhen and Jyden were walking with Tsukune down the hall, "So..How'd it feel to go Super Saiyan?" Jyden asked him.**

**WHILE GAZING ON THE CLOUDS BELOW! : Sokhen smiles at them, Goku and Gohan training together, ChiChi yelling at them.**

**SO COME AND FLY.. : Pre-Teen Gohan preforms the Super Saiyan in front of a little boy who looked like Goku, except mini and the straps of the belt were to the side.**

**RACING THROUGH THIS ENDLESS SKY! : Vegeta and Piccolo fly through the air.**

**JUST KNOW THAT SOMEHOW.. : Krillin and the others were waiting for Sokhen, Gohan, the Little Boy, Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo at the Kame House. **

**YOU HAVE TO LIBERATE YOUR SOUL, AND RIDE UPON THE WIND! : Tsukune and Jyden blast at the screen, creating a title screen. **

**Looks like new enemies are here once again.. : Kuyo, Kaimon, and Saizo glare at the screen with glowing eyes.**

**Looks like their eyes are set all right upon this world.. : Sokhen turns Super Saiyan and faces Kaimon.**

**I see the violence, FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT! : Sokhen's golden aura rises higher, cracking the ground and wind flying all around him.**

**I will fight to protect my own Planet, EARTH! : Sokhen flies into the air, one hand raised in the air charging a giant energy ball.**

**That's right, I'll fight even when I have died from pain... : Kurumu jumps and hugs Sokhen tightly, his head in her chest.**

**'CAUSE THE EVIL THAT I FIGHT WILL NEVER...TAKE MY STRENGTH AND WILL EVER! : Riona pulls Kurumu off of Sokhen and hugs him herself, taking him away from Kurumu.**

**TAKE OFF AND FLY NOW! : Sokhen throws the energy ball down, it hitting a large beast made out of smoke, causing it to freeze, slices on it, dents on it's body, a pan falling on it's head, and it to explode.**

**THE SHINING CLOUDS ARE RIGHT BELOW! : Sokhen falling toward the ground, getting up to see Tsukune and Jyden smiling.**

**JUST STAND AND FIGHT NOW! : Sokhen gets up and the three fly and punch into a White Man's stomach, causing him to cough and fall to the ground.**

**THE POWER WILL COME TO YOUR HAND! : The white man gets up and charges an energy ball, throwing it at the flying three.**

**JUST IN THE FIGHT! : Sokhen charges another large energy ball, as the other two charge Kamehameha waves.**

**SAVING ALL THE LIGHT INSIDE! : They all fired their attacks, clashing with the man's energy ball, working together to push it back.**

**JUST KNOW THAT SOMEHOW.. : Sokhen turns Super Saiyan and the other two gain golden aura, giving them a power up that hits the man, causing him to spark.**

**THAT YOU MUST LEARN TO SAVE THE DAY.. : The White Man is knocked back, robot pieces coming out of him and he discintegrates.**

**FOR THE WORLD! : A large explosion flies all over the land.**

* * *

"OPEN UP! OPEN UP!" Sokhen was punching the door of the bathroom, Tsukune was taking forever to come out, "COME ON MAN!" he yelled again, Tsukune finally came out in a fancy suit, "How do I loo~" Tsukune was pushed out of the way, Sokhen using the bathroom. Jyden then asked, "What's the suit for?" Tsukune smirked, "They say it's the best way to get a girl.." Jyden just gave him a '_Your Wrong_' face. Sokhen walked out of the bathroom and jumped down, then saw Yukari and thought about Gin, "Where is the Nearest Gin?" he asked her, "But there's only one Gin.." Yukari said, "NOT THE POINT, WHERE'S GIN?!" Sokhen asked again, "Lobby of the Newspaper Club.." Yukari said, "Thanks!" Sokhen teleported and appeared back at the Lobby of the Newspaper Club.

Yukari saw Riona and Kaina, "Just the two I was looking for.." she said, "Why?" Riona asked her, "THIS WILL TELL YOU WHY!" she pulled out a strange Flower Vase, "What's it for?" Kaina asked, "Just look inside!" Yukari said. They both looked, a purple glow came from the vase and Yukari laughed, "Fufufu.." she walked away.

* * *

Sokhen was with Tsukune, Jyden, and Gin, "So..Why'd you break my camera?" Gin asked Sokhen, "I don't want you taking photos of me doing this.." he began to explain, "What I'm going to do is extremely dangerous.." Sokhen began to power up, "HA!" he turned Kaioken, then to super saiyan, aura and wind raising through the air, "GRRR..!" Tsukune held onto a pole to try and keep himself from flying off, as well as Jyden, Gin held onto his seat and watched as Sokhen's eye pupils faded, his hair rose up and his aura gaining sparks. Sharotto right outside reading his power level, her scouter broke and the pieces flew away from the wind of Sokhen's aura. Sokhen sparked muchly, before dropping to his knees out of the form, "T-That was close.." he said to himself, Tsukune fixed his hair from pointing out the door, as well as Gin, Sharotto, and Jyden. Sokhen got up and breathed heavily, '_He's getting stronger..I wonder if he can handle it.._' Sharotto thought. Sokhen looked up and walked away, "I'm gonna go get some things for the club party.." he lied, flying off and landing at the hill edge and sitting down. Riona walked up to Sokhen, looking at the sitting Saiyan, "Sokhen..Can you do me a favor?" she asked him, "What is it?" Sokhen asked her, "Kiss me.." she said, "Where?" he added, "Here.." she pointed at her leg, "W-What now?!" Sokhen knew what kissing a leg meant, he saw Goku do it once. "W-Why?" Sokhen asked, "Oh, don't be shy.." Riona grabbed his the sides of his head, he widened his eyes as Riona smiled, "With this..You'll belong to only me.." she said, Sokhen stopped and looked to to Riona's face. "Why do you keep stalling?" Riona said, leaving her mouth completely opened, "Riona.." Sokhen looked down, Riona looked at him, happily almost putting her lips to his, but some vine-like claws flew out of the ground and wrapped around Riona, keeping her still. Kurumu flew off with Sokhen, "Su-Su..She's even more trouble then before.." Kurumu looked at Sokhen and smiled, "But Kurumu's gonna make it all better.." she put his head into her chest. But the trees broke apart and the two fell, Sokhen floating down to safety as Kurumu hit her head on a tree trunk. "That was dangerous, Sokhen.." Riona said, hugging Sokhen's arm, "What the?!" he looked at Riona's eyes, the black in the red pupils in her eyes gone, "Well..I'm gonna go check on Jyden now so uh~" Sokhen was about to walk away, Riona grabbed his hand and pulled him away from Kurumu. "Now the Succubus is out of the way.." she said as she grabbed Sokhen's hand, '_Why me?!_' the Saiyan thought to himself. Ice covered Riona, Sokhen flying up to dodge Ice Blasts, "I can recognize that from anywhere.."

Mizore looked up and saw Sokhen, smiling brightly, a tree hit Mizore back, Riona looking up to see Sokhen landing on the ground. Sokhen turned to see a white masked man, "Who are you?" he asked the man, "That is none of your consern...Saranite the Saiyan.." he held an energy ball and threw it at the Young Saiyan, who dodged it and held Riona in his hands. "You ok?" He asked her, she nodded as he put her down, "Alright then.." Sokhen turned Super Saiyan and charged toward the Masked Man, punching at him, but missing every hit. Being hit in the stomach and thrown into the air, smashed down into the ground, being blasted at by Focused Energy Wave Vollies, Mizore got up from the ground and tried to fire an ice blast at the Energy Collection, but it was melted and Sokhen exploded.

* * *

Sokhen got up from rubble, his super saiyan aura knocking rocks off of him, he flew up and began to punch at the Masked Man again, he punched a piece of the mask off, revealing a robotic piece, which shot a large energy wave out of the eye. "AH!" Sokhen was flung back with the flying rubble, Jyden and Tsukune landed, seeing Sokhen on the ground and steam flying out of him. "Alright...We'll have to focus our strength on his lower body.." Jyden planned, Tsukune nodded and the two flew toward the Robot, punching his stomach, legs, and even the chest, but barely scratching them. The Robot blasted all over the two humans and fired an even larger energy wave, Kaina catching Tsukune as he fell, Jyden crashing on the ground.

Jyden and Sokhen both got up and their auras rising highly, "HA!" they both charged forward and punched through the Masked Man's chest, backflipping and holding energy blasts in their hand, "**BURST...BOMBER!**" both Jyden and Sokhen charged a large Energy Ball together and threw it at the Robotic man, causing a large explosion, robot particles flew through the air and Tsukune looked to see if he was still alive. Broken Cybernetic Parts sparking on the ground, "Phew.." Sokhen stood up, Tsukune and Sokhen both smiled, then the majority of girls jumped toward the two.

* * *

**(In Background, CHA-LA-HEAD-CHA-LA FLOW Music Plays)**

Sokhen standing with Jyden and Tsukune in front of the others, "Well..I'm gonna miss you guys..We all are.." Sokhen said, Riona was looking down, "Tsukune..I really wish I could come with you.." Kaina said while hugging Tsukune. A tear dropped from Riona's face to her foot, "So...khen..." she walked up and bit his neck, aura flying through the air, "Alright then...TIME FOR A NEW ADVENTURE!" Sokhen said as he got onto the bus, Tsukune smiled brightly.

**(Background Music Over)**

* * *

**In memory of Youkai Academy...The End..**

"Hmm...Nothing seems to have been wrong...Except the date of my birth..as well as Goten's.." A voice said, "I guess being born early isn't that bad...But...What would happen with time?" a bright blue glow appeared and Sokhen, wearing a black cloak over a silver shoulder padded shirt and grey pants, with silver armored boots and red shades. "Let's start.." He said, "Right.." everything began to glow, "Project Xenoverse.."

* * *

**KRWKoukan8629 : THERE YA HAVE IT! PROJECT XENOVERSE! Hope you guys enjoyed the Final Episode of Rosario Z Kai..**

**Kurumu : Su-Su...**

**Sokhen : Well..Time to go home!**


End file.
